Miracles can happen
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Rosalie found a way to have baby...Now she has a beautifual Isabella Hale. What is Isabellas life with vampires and how will Emmett and Rose cope as parents and what is this feeling Edward has growing for her..cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done before and stuff but im still gunna do it**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
**

Rosalie point of view

Right now me and my entire family are in South America exploring the caves because according to Alice 'we never get out anymore'. The whole family agreed we needed to do something other than stay in the house all day and since the last of us had just graduated highschool we decided now was the best time.

"Hey I wanna go that way Rose come with me" Emmett said grabbing my hand and pullin me in a different direction. We walked for awhile and came up to a really old looking library. Theyw as dirt everywhere and almost all the books looked ripped and there wasnt that many. I walked around it and a certain book caught my eye it said 'vampire almanac'. I picked it up and skimmed it quickly reading through it with my vampire mind.

I got to a part and I read it over and over again because I couldnt believe it. I blonked a couple times to make sure I was reading it correctly and it was the same no matter what I did. I let a squeal escape my lips.

" Emmett come here" i said frantically waving my arms in quickly at him to come.

"what babe whats wrong" he asked crouching in a defensive position and looking for any potential dangers. I would have laughed but I was to preoccupied with what i just read.

"the book its a answer to my prayers" i told him and he looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "it says there is a potion to make a vampire human for a year" i explained and he still looked utterly confused "Emmett thats enough time to have a baby" i gushed Ive always wanted a baby but couldnt because I was a vampire but if me and emmett took the potion we could have one or at least give me the opportunity and thats all I really want.

He shook his head and looked at me sympathetically "Rosie baby the likeliness of us finding that potion is very slim" he told me but i wasnt going to let him get me down soran around the whole room faster than ive ever moved before looking for the potion. I finally lifted a drawer and there it was.

" I GOT IT" i yelled like a child " now lets go tell the others" I pulled him and we ran to the rest of the family, Edward already looked at me disaprovingly but i didnt care this is what ive always wished for and he wasnt going to ruin it " lets go home i need to tell you all something incredible" i told them and we all ran to where we were staying at the time when we got there i explained it to them.

"Rosalie are you sure it might not work and i dont want you to get your hopes up" carlisle said i just shook my head " i dont care I have to try" I told him and he nodded.

" I cant see anything" Alice said "its fuzzy I guess because you havnt really made any decisions yet"

i took one vile of the potion and gave another one to emmett. He looked at me and I just looked at him begging with my eyes and he silently agreed and we both drank it I could feel my body changing but instead of being hot and burning I felt like I was cooling off. i guess its supposed to be this way considering becoming a vampire you burn.

After about 10 minutes I felt a heartbeat and i could hear emmetts too we looked at eachother and grinned and started hugging eachother. Then I pulled him upstairs I didnt want to miss anytime.

~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the moment of truce I hadnt started a period yet so I bought a pregnancy test it was already done i just couldnt find the strength to look. So right now Im leaning against the bathroom door with my arms wrapped around my knees.

" Babe come on we need to find out" my husband told me pulling me up and into the bathroom. I slowly walked to the sink and looked at the test It said that I was...........................PREGNANT!!!!!!!

I started jumping up and down " im pregnant im pregnant" i sang now we were both jumping.

The whole family came in. "Oh my God Rose this is awsome" Alice gushed hugging me. The whole family congratualted us.

I couldnt keep the smile off my face. This was the best thing to ever happen to me. I cant wait to go through this.

~~~~~~~~~~~4 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHHH being pregnant is hell Im HUGE and i keep puking. Nothing taste right and i just feel like shit..but it will be worth it when i see my baby only four more months to go the due date was september 20th and it was now May I couldnt wait it would be my own baby..

I felt a kick "My baby Kicked" I yelled and everyone came running in. Emmett ran up to me and put his hand on my Belly and she kicked again.

"My baby's a kicker" he announced proudly. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his to feel my baby nudge.

I am so happy I went through with this.

~~~~~2 months later~~~~

Esme Alice and me are looking at magazines for baby clothes. Of coarse the room is already situated.

Edward is playin the piano and it is ringing in my ears. "can you stop" I hissed. I dont mean to be so rude but my hormones are going haywire.

"didnt anyone tell you that if a baby listens to classical music in the womb there are more intelligent when they are born" he said smugle and I glared.

"If you make a baby listen to rap music in the womb will they talk gangster when they get older" Emmett said causing us all to laugh. He ran up the stairs very quick and put a cd in the player.

"Emmett what are you doing" I asked nervously. He didnt answer he just pushed play and 'Baby got back' came on. "EMMETT ARE BABY IS NOT TALKING GANGSTER WHEN THERE OLDER NOW SHUT IT OFF" i yelled over the music. He obeyed and shit it off and Edward went back to playing the piano. As much as I hated to admit it he was right and I wanted my baby to be smart.

Edward smiled smugle because he read my mind so I just thought of Emmett naked and his smile turned to a grimace and I laughed. He glared at me and continued to play.

~~2 months later september 13th~~~~~~~~~~

"EMMETT" i yelled looking at the sheets because I was drenched.

" What" he said groggily because we had been sleeping.

" I think my water broke" i told him

"WHAT" he yelled " OH MY GOD WERE HAVING A BABY"

Just as the words left his mouth Alice barged in and took us to a little room Carlisle made up for when this time came. We decided it would be safer and easier for me to give birth here. I was so nervous I was going to officially be a mom.

Thats when the contractions came and I screamed a blood curdling scream because it hurt like hell. Emmett looked pained at my pain so i tried the best I could to breathe and get through it. Emmett gave me his hand and everytime I had a contraction I squeezed his hand with all my might and he look pained but I couldnt bring myself to care I was going through much much worse. Everyone was doing there jobs. Alice was patting my head with a cloth reminding me to breathe. Esme was helping Carlisle and Edward and Jasper are downstairs getting blankets and a bottle ready. Emmett was just going through the pain of me almost breaking his hand and encouraging me.

It felt like hours then carlisle told me the magic words....

"Push rosalie push" and i did " I see a head" he told me and i pushed harder. I could hear crying and i felt the baby was out. I relaxed

"you did great baby" emmett whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

I could still hear the crying. I looked over and saw Esme and Carlisle doing doctor stuff like cleaning the baby off and cutting off the chord. I sighed in relief because I had done it. I have the baby I always wanted. I waited so long to say my baby and now I could.

After a couple minutes Carlisle walked up to us "would you like to know what your baby is" he asked us because emmett and I decided to make it a surprise

"yes" me and emmett said in unision

Carlisle walked over to me "say hello to your beautiful baby girl" oh my god my baby girl I HAVE A GIRL "

is never dating" Emmett told me bluntly I just laughed and carlisle handed her to me. Then the whole family barged in

"soo whats the name" Jasper asked looking at us

" Isabella" i told everyone " Isabella Marie Hale" then everyone stared at my beautiful brown eyed daughter. My wish had finally come true I had a child and she was beautiful and warm. Nothing was ever going to tear her apart from me not now not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this has been done before and stuff but im still gunna do it**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**pov's this chpt...Rosalie, Edward, Emmett**

**Rose pov**

Life is great. No scratch that Life is absoutely perfect. My little girl was the most sweetest angel in the world. She is now 4 months old and me and Emmett are vampires again. Luckily we didnt go back to the newborn stage we started where we left off. Our little Bella as we now call her is completely human. Blood runs through her vains but since shes so young its not very strong so everyone can control themselves, hopefully by the time she gets older we will be used to her enough it wont matter anymore.

Edward says he cant read her mind. I think its just because shes a baby and doesnt think anything yet but he disagrees, because apparantly babies do think it just doesnt make much since. I actually hope he never reads her mind that at least gives one person in the family privacy.

"HEY I HEARD THAT" I heard Edward yell from downstairs

I rolled my eyes "YOU WERE MEAN TO DUMBA- PERSON" I yelled back cutting myself off. I was going to say dumbass but right now im right by Bella's crib watching her play and when she gets older I dont want her to have a potty mouth. At least not from me Emmett cusses enough for both of us though, I think I have to talk to him about that later.

The only thing that troubles me and the rest of the family is when she gets older if were going to change her or not. I really dont want to but I think Im going to leave it up to her because if she wants it who am I to deny her. I will explain all of it to her though and I wont sugar coat it I will tell her the negatives and the positives. I want her decidion to be made on her own so I am not going to bring it up. We will tell her when she gets a little older that we are vampires but she is going to have to bring up the changing, then I'll tell her what she needs to hear and we will go from there.

I leaned over the crib and saw her stareing at the ceiling and laughing. I looked up and didnt see anything. I guess she made an imaginary friend, or she found something interesting to look at. I picked her up and twirled her. Her tinkling laugh filled the room and I couldnt help but smile at it.

After a moment I heard her little Belly growl so I took her downstairs to feed her. When I was human I tried to breast feed but since I'm back to being a vampire I have to use a bottle because I no longer produce milk. I put her in one arm and got a bottle ready with the other. Thats one perk of being a vampire I can multitask withought worrying about dropping her.

To tell you the truth as of right now I cant find one problem with being a vampire. I just hated it before because I couldnt have a baby but now I have one so I have nothing to dislike. When I was done fixing the bottle I walked in the living and sat on the couch. I situated Bella in my arms and put the bottle in her mouth and she sucked on it like Emmett does on bears. I hadnt noticed she was so hungry. I have to be more aware of that or ask Carlisle about it.

She finished the bottle so I gently but her over my shoulder and burped her. After she burped she yawned so I layed her down in my arms and let her drift to sleep. I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone. I stood up withought shifting my weight and went to my phone to call Emmett to see where he was.

_Hey Rosie hows are baby girl,_ he answered. I smiled at that. I love my husband

"We are fine Im just calling to find out where all of you are"

_Alice forced us all out to do baby shopping so you can have some mother daughter bonding time_

"oh well Bella's sleeping so you can come home anytime"

_sure thing baby we'll be home in a couple minutes..oh yeah when Bella wakes up can I take her to the park?_

"uhh sure why?"

_you got mother daughter time now I want father daughter time is that so wrong_ I could hear him pouting over the phone.

I sighed "No Babe its not wrong you can take her when she wakes up"

I literally heard him squeal over the phone _thank you baby were almost there only a couple more seconds_ he said then hung up. I flipped the phone shut and rolled my eyes. I went to the couch and sat down again.

Right as my butt hit the couch the entire gang walked in the door quietly. Everyone had a shopping bags in there arms as in plural with a 's'. I rolled my eyes at Alice and she just smiled. Everyone went up to Bella's room and were back in a matter of seconds.

Esme came up to me "Can I hold her Rose" I nodded and handed Bella to her carefully. I feel guilty sometimes because I know that Esme wants a daughter to so I do my best and share Bella up to the best of my ability. Esme and Carlisle already said they wouldnt mind being called grandparents.

"Was she just fed" Esme asked

"Yes" I answered. oh yeah that reminds me "Carlisle can I ask you something" he nodded "Well when I fed her she sucked the bottle faster than Edward draining a Mountain lion. Am I under feeding her"

He shook his head "No Rose shes a baby and babies are always hungry your feeding her just enough dont worry your a great mother" he assured me and I smiled and thanked him

"Hey what about me" Emmett whined

"your a great mother too, Emmett" Carlisle teased I bit back a laugh

"Thankyou" Emmett said then he thought about it for a second "Hey wait a minute" after he said that the whole family was laughing. After we all sobered up everyone went to do there own thing. Edward went to the piano he was composing a new song but hasnt gotten very far, Alice sat down and looked at fashion magazines searching for things she like and wants to get, Carlisle went up to his study, Esme stayed by me still holding Bella, and Emmett and Jasper are battling it out in guitar hero. Jasper is winning but Emmett isnt far behind.

I dont know how long we stayed doing our own things but it was long enough that Bella starting waking up. She stretched her little limbs and yawned. It was adorable to watch.

"She up finally off to the park" Emmett sad bounding over to Bella and taking her out of Esme's grasp

"Emmett" I scolded

He looked at us and gave a sheepish smile "Oh sorry Esme I was just a little over excited"

she smiled at him "its ok Emmett go have fun at the park" she said and he smiled and went out the door.

Edward smiled "wow, just wow" he said and we all agreed and laughed

**Em pov**

I tucked Bella tight in my arms and took off to the park. We got there in record time. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

To tell you the truth I never thought of myself as the father type, but i wasnt about to deny Rose the one thing she desperately wanted. All in All though Im happy I did, Bella is the best thing to ever happen to this family and me. She is a perfect angel, I think shes cryed all of twice in total. Shes the most beautiful little girl. I wasnt lying when she was born she is not dating I dont care what anyone says. I love her to death I would dye for her without a second thought.

Dont tell Rose but im going to make her into a daddy's girl. That is my goal.

I walked over to the sandbox and put her between my legs so she wouldnt fall over. She immediately started kicking the sand making a hill out of it. I heloed her sculpt it out and soon we had a very well put together castle. I looked around and noticed I was getting wierd looks. I guess because I look eighteen and I'm playing with a baby. I noticed all the other parents with there kids and i scoffed. Bella is wayyy cuter than all those other kids and me and Rosie beat all those parents. I know that sounds shallow but its true.

After I decided we both had enough sand in our underwear and shoes I took her over to the swings and but her in the seat for babies. I pushed her gently. She giggled as the wind hit her face. I love that sound, it makes me smile everytime I hear it.

I continued my day with Bella at the park and bonded with my daughter.

**Ed pov**

I played my piano until I got frusturated with myself. Im working on a composition but I cant get anywhere with it. It's like it is inspired by someone and there story isnt done yet so neither can the song. Right now it is sweet and soft and playful but I cant get passed that.

I gave up and just decided to play Halo with Jasper. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00 and Emmett isnt back with Bella yet. Rose is pacing back and forth waiting for them. I rolled my eyes. I mean Emmett can be a immature retard sometimes but he loves Bella and would never let anything happen to her.

At first I have to admit I wasnt thrilled about them doing this. I thought it was stupid and risky, but after Bella was born and I looked at her face I couldnt hate her or say no to what they did. Everyone is happier in the house. Bella brings joy to everyone including me. I can tell Jasper is happier with everyone around him so joyful.

"WERE HOME" he announced with Bella in his arms. Rosalie ran over to him and snatched Bella up quickly examining her for any scratches or marks "and guess what Bella is just like her mother and me, she's way better looking than all the other babies" Everyone laughed. Only Emmett would say that.

"she seems unharmed, good job Babe" Rosalie said "Im gunna give Bella a bath anyone want to help" She offered and Esme and Alice got up. They all went upstairs to give Bella a bath. Emmett went over to the nearest trashcan and took off one of his shoes and dumped in and I swear a gallon of sand came out of it. He repeated the process with the other one.

"Emmett you do know Bella was the one that was supposed to play in the sandbox right, not you" Jasper said and Emmett glared at him.

"shutup Jazz, rematch" he said grabbing a guitar and I put in the game while Jasper got the other one. Once everything was settled I sat on the couch and watched them do there battle.

~~~~~~~~ 3 months later~~~~~~~~~~

I've progressed in my song a little bit but is still along time from being finished. The rest of the family is out hunting so I am home alone watching Bella and at the moment she is sleeping soundly.

I still cant read her mind and she is now 7 months old. Im starting to think that thats going to be a permanent thing. She has beautiful mahogany hair now and her brown eyes shine whenever she sees one of us.

I heard her shuffling around in her sleep and a little whine escape her lips. I imediately shot up the stairs and went in her room. I walked up to her crib slowly so I didnt scare her. The minute I came into her view she smiled and reached out to me. I smiled and picked her up.

I heard everyone walk through the door downstairs so I walked down with Bella. I immediately walked up to Rosalie and handed her Bella. She took her quickly and kissed her all over her face because shes been gone for a day. Emmett followed suite and kissed the parts Rosalie missed. Bella giggle

"Mama" Bella said and We all froze.

"Did she just say" Rosalie started but couldnt finish.

"Mama" Bella said again in her cute baby voice.

If Rosalie could cry she would have. "mama is right here baby" Rosalie gushed holding Bella tighter. The whole family smiled.

"what about dada" Emmett said pouting

"baby steps Em baby steps" Alice said patting his back. He still pouted so Rosalie kissed him on the lips and he smiled.

"Fine" he finally said "but she'll say dada soon mark my words"

we all rolled our eyes "well now that you all are all back can I go hunt now" I asked sarcastically

"yes Edward you may go but be back by 10 and if your going to be back call" Esme teased. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek and left to go hunt.

**Em pov**

Its been a week since Bella said mama and she still hasnt said dada yet. So right now everyone is in the living room and Bella is in Rosalies lap on the couch. I am kneeling on the floor facing Bella.

"Ok Honey say dada" I said sweetly

She smiled and kicked playfully "mama mama mama" the whole family snickered

"dada" I said again

"mama"

"dada"

"mama"

"dada"

"mama"

"mama" I said hopefully throwing her off

"mama" she still said

"Em that trick doesnt work with babies, sorry to break it to you" Jasper said making everyone laugh, I flipped him off and turned back to Bella

"Ok sweety one more time lets try this again say Da Da" I crossed my fingers

she looked like she was thinking reall hard, I smiled "mama" she finally said and everyone laughed.

I groaned and put my head in my hands "this is hopeless" I grumbled

"Dada" I heard someone say

"What" I grumbled in my hands

"dada" I heard again

"stop mocking me" I hissed annoyed

"Em" Rose said I looked up and saw everyone look at Bella. Bella was smiling.

She looked right at me "Dada" she said loud and clear I jumped up and punched my fist in the air and yelled finally. Everyone laughed.

I picked Bella up and twirled her. She giggled. "you were doing that on purpose just to embarrass me werent you" I accused her playfully and she giggled again. I laughed along with her and hugged her close.

"Dada" she said again

"Damn right and dont you forget it" I said and everyone chuckled again.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO ADD ANYTHING OR CERTAIN THINGS YOU WANT THEM TO DO WITH YOUNG BELLA**

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAYBE GIVING BELLA A GIFT TO SEE GHOST OR SOMETHING BUT IM NOT SO SURE ANYMORE SO YA'LL TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT SIMPLE WITH JUST GROWNING UP AND FALLING IN LOVE OR DO YOU WANT MORE LIKE BELLA BEING ABLE TO DO THINGS...YALL CANT JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME**

**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH BECAUSE I DONT KNOW IF MY STORY IS LIKED IF YOU DONT AND IF I DONT THINK YOU LIKE IT IM NOT INSPIRED TO WRITE IT ANYMORE...I KNOW I SOUND LIKE A WHINEY BABY BUT IT IS TRUE....SO PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF ITS ONE WORD OR NEGATIVE I DONT CARE..THANKYOU**


	3. Chapter 3

`**Me: *looks at Edward tied down in a chair struggling. I stalk to him with a sharpie* stay still so I can brand you**

**Edward: NOOOO you don't own Twilight or me**

**Me: well see after I claim you * I put the sharpie on his arm***

**Bella: *busts through the door quickly untying Edward* you will never own twilight or Edward**

**Edward *smiles* what she said **

***they both walk out* **

**Me: grrrrrrrrr so close**

~~~~2 months later Bella is 11 months old~~~~

**Alice****pov**

Oh Life is absolutely perfect now, our family is complete. Bella is perfect and she always looks cute in the clothes I buy her. I can see her perfectly, which I love. At first I will admit that I was scared she was going to be blank considering I don't think anyone has done what Rose and Emmett did. Heck! None of us were even sure that she was even going to be human, for all we knew she could have been a teenage mutant ninja turtle. She is beautiful and when I look in her future I can see as she grows she's going to be more beautiful.

Right now Jazz and I are watching Bella while everyone else is out for a quick hunt. She is taking a nap while Jasper is reading and I am making flower arrangements. I finished the last arrangement when I heard Bella laughing. I ran upstairs quickly and saw a weird sight. Bella was standing in her crib looking into the air, just laughing and pointing.

"Jazz come up here real quick, you have to see this," I said quietly so Bella wouldn't hear me, but I know that Jasper could. He was by my side in a second and probably had the same expression I did looking at Bella. "Do you think she has an imaginary friend," I asked him and he shrugged. The minute the words left my mouth Bella's attention shot right to me. She smiled and reached out for me. I shrugged it off and went to her and picked her up.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head "No she doesn't feel uncomfortable or anything so obviously whatever that was it doesn't bother her so I wouldn't worry about it," he assured me with a smile. I smiled back and we went downstairs.

I sat on the floor in front of the couch with Bella between my legs and helping her stand up. She can walk with help but she hasn't fully walked on her own yet. I try my best not to really look in Bella's future right now. I want all her milestones to be a surprise like all the other babies in the world without a sidekick sister.

We decided a long time ago what each of us were going to be with her. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be her parents of course, but when she gets older that role has to go to Carlisle and Esme, at least in public. Even though Rosalie and Emmett resisted a little bit with it at first they reluctantly agreed, I guess I kind of understand, I mean they basically have to deny their daughter to everyone. Though in private Esme and Carlisle are grandma and grandpa which I think is pretty funny considering they both look so young. Me and Jazz are her brother and sister because I just can't think of myself as a aunt. We all had a discussion about her probably not being able to have a best friend because we move around so much so Edward agreed to take that role and be her best friend. So basically everything is settled she has a best friend, a sister, a brother, parents, and grandparents what else could possible be missing. Well except of coarse a mate but we'll just deal with that one when the time comes.

The door busted open and everyone walked in. I looked up and noticed Bella was no longer in my arms she was now walking all by her self to Rosalie. Everyone stood there frozen at the door. It took Bella awhile but she made it to Rosalie and grabbed her leg. Rosalie immediately bent over and picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She hugged her tight and Emmett joined in. They looked like a perfect family. I went over to the shelf and grabbed the camera quickly and took and picture to put in the scrapbook I have been working on. I took the picture and looked down at the digital camera and the picture was perfect. I stuffed the camera back in the drawer and walked back over to the couch.

Jasper came and sat by me. "Do you think we should tell them?" I asked him quietly so he was the only one to hear. He nodded "Ok guys, can you come sit down for a second we need to tell all of you something," they all gave me weird looks but did as I asked. "Ok guys, well when you all were gone I heard Bella playing and laughing in her room so I went up there and when I did she was standing in her crib and looking in the air and pointing." I finished and they all gave me confused looks.

Realization flickered on Rose's face "Oh she did that a couple months ago too. I think it's just an imaginary friend," she said and everyone agreed.

Edward started playing the piano again and he got a little further. "Looks like your progressin' bro" Emmett said.

He shrugged, "I guess but its still long from being finished I've barely got the beginning done…" It's kind of funny to see Edward so frustrated. He turned and glared at me I guess he heard my thoughts. He nodded. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head and went back to playing stuff he already had done.

Bella yawned and shut her eyes. After only a minute her breathing evened out and she was out like a light. Rosalie kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs to put her in her crib.

Once Rosalie confirmed Bella was sound asleep all of us went to do what we usually do at night, except for Edward of course. He just agreed to tend to Bella if she woke up.

**Edpov**

My whole family went upstairs to have sex while I was stuck down here listening for Bella. Not that I minded, I loved Bella. I mean, after all, I did agree to be the role as her best friend when she got older.

I am happy I got a little further on the composition but I'm still frustrated it's being so difficult to finish. All I have to say is when I do finish it better be good or I am going to be super pissed.

After awhile I decided to just go up in Bella's room and watch her sleep. Believe or not it is actually entertaining to watch and occasionally she would mumble in her sleep. Granted, I can't understand a thing she is saying but still it's interesting to hear.

When I got there Bella was standing in her crib looking at the wall. She wasn't making a sound she was just looking at it hard. I walked over to her and got in her line of sight. The second I got in her sight she smiled and looked at me and held her arms out.

I shook my head and smiled, "No Bella go back to sleep," I told her laying her back down and sitting in a rocking chair. She got back up again and stared at me and held her arms out again. I went back over to her and laid her back down, "No Bella I mean it go back to sleep." I went and sat down again. She stayed down for a minute but got back up again. I heard laughs coming from different parts of the house. I went over and laid her down and she immediately got back up without even waiting for me to go sit down again. "What do you want?" I asked her amused and she held her arms out again. "What the….." There is no way she understood me, that had to have just been a coincidence.

I gave in and picked her up and went to the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. I hummed the composition I wrote for Esme a while ago and her eyes started to droop. "Go to sleep beautiful Isabella we'll all be here in the morning when you wake up." I whispered kissing her on the forehead. She yawned then after a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep again.

I decided to not put her back in bed just incase she woke up again. Instead I rocked her the entire night. In her sleep she laughed and talked baby gibberish, but that was normal.

~~~~~one month later/ Bella's birthday~~~~~

**Jasper pov**

Alice is on full blown party mode, along with every other girl in the house. Because, you see, today is Bella's first birthday. I guess I should state my feelings on Bella. Well to sum it up I love her, she is my little sister. I thought at first the idea of having Bella in the house was risky but Alice informed me none of us had anything to worry about. I laugh when I think of the future, and any boys that try to date Bella. Between Emmett, Edward and I, its not going to be pretty. Let's just say I feel sorry for the poor bastard that has the balls to make the first move.

Bella's imaginary friend seemed to have disappeared. After Edward told us about that one night he went in her room we all took turns just watching her at night and nothing has happened since. Either her baby mind forgot about it, or we were just over reacting and she just saw something she liked on the wall; or she was baby sleep walking. Yeah that seems plausible.

At this moment in time Alice has me putting up streamers. She invited everyone from the neighborhood with babies to come. Since were only staying here for one more year we decided it was fine for Em and Rose to claim Bella since it is believable that they are the parents. That story will change when Bella is the same age as them. Or may I correct myself, same age as they look.

I put up the last streamer, _finally I'm done now I can relax and pla-…._

"Don't even think about it Jazzy, there is ALOT more work for you to do." Alice yelled from the kitchen where Esme and she were cooking food for the guests.

I groaned, "Yes honey what else do I need to do for you darling…" I called back and she giggled. I love Alice's laugh she is perfect. I love her more than anything in the world. I can't imagine my life without her.

"Put the balloons on the mailbox," she answered and I obeyed. I got the bag of balloons and immediately started blowing them up. That's when being a vampire comes in handy because I have an unlimited air supply.

I finished blowing them up in 5 minutes and I walked at a human pace to the mailbox. I carefully put them on one by one making sure I tied them tight so they didn't blow away in the wind. After I was done I walked back to the house and saw that there were a lot more decorations up than there were when I left.

I looked around and still heard Alice in the kitchen with Esme. Carlisle was at work and Rosalie was with Bella, getting her a cute dress for the party.

That's when the funniest thing I have ever seen caught my eye. I couldn't hold it in I was on the ground laughing. There in the corner were Emmett and Edward covered in silly string and glue, with streamers tied around them and deflated balloons on there shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. At least were done." Emmett said while he and Edward were fighting to get loose. I couldn't help it I was still laughing. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a vampire, I would have passed out by lack of oxygen and I would have had tears rolling down my face.

"Shut up!" Edward growled at me after I had been laughing for a good five minutes, "It wasn't that fucking funny!"

"EDWARD LANGUAGE!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme…" he said sheepishly, which caused me to go into another round of hysterics, except this time Emmett joined in. Edward just flipped us off and went to the bathroom. I'm guessing to take a shower considering there was glue all in his hair.

"Think Bella will like it?" Emmett asked glancing around the room.

"Bella will love it" Alice said strolling out of the kitchen with an apron on and covered with flower. She honestly looked like a perfect housewife, it was cute, I couldn't help myself when I ran up to her and kissed her. She responded for a second but quickly pulled away. "Sorry Jazzy but now is not the time." She pecked me on the lips once more and skipped into the kitchen.

"OOO denied." Emmett said laughing at me.

"OO shut up your wife and daughter should be here any second and I don't think you want Bella to see you acting like a child," I said smugly. He frowned and muttered, "Kill joy".

Just as I said that Rosalie came strolling through the door with adorable baby Bella in her arms wearing the cutest sundress.

_Wow I'm turning into a chick._

It's not fully my fault, I suppose I've just been happier since Bella came because the whole family is happy and I love the way it feels. The only part I hated was when Rosalie was pregnant and I had to feel her constant changing emotions. Yeah that was a bitch to handle. I mean one second she was happy, then she was annoyed, then she was horny, then she was pissed, and then she was happy again. I mean it never ended, even when she was asleep. I had to force Alice to go on a brief vacation with me so I could get my head straight because I was seriously starting to act like a women, complaining and being sensitive. I mean everyone else thought it was funny, but I just thought it was wrong. Eventually Alice agreed to go with me after I broke down into a dry sob because Edward 'looked at me funny'. After that they decided I needed a little break so Alice and I went to New York for 2 weeks. The whole time we were there Alice was calling to check up on Rose, even though I'm sure she already saw that she was fine, but who am I to argue with her.

"Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your existence?" Rosalie gushed, showing off Bella to everyone. Because we all herded into the living room as soon as we heard Rose walk through the door.

"Oh my gosh, she is adorable!" Esme said running up to Bella. Bella giggled.

"And this was the only one left, I swear it was fate" Rose said putting Bella down. She immediately walked over to Edward who was sitting on at the piano. We found out she loved hearing him play. He smiled when she got to him and he picked her up putting her on the bench beside him and started to play.

The room was filled with beautiful music, Bella closed her eyes smiled. For a 1 year old she is very mature.

"So I see you all got the place looking great," Rose said taking in the room

I chuckled again at my memory of Emmett and Edward. Edward growled a little but not to loud because Bella was right next to him. When he finished what he was playing he started the one he's been trying to do for a year now.

He got a little farther than he used to and he smiled. "It's progressing, slowly. But its still progressing." He sighed as he finished.

"I'm sure when its done it will be beautiful, Edward" Esme told him.

"I hope so" was all he said.

That's when we noticed Bella swaying back and forth on the bench. Before we knew it she fell backwards but Edward caught her before she hit the ground. I could feel everyone's panic in the room at the risk of Bella just hitting the floor. This family is certainly attached.

Emmett and Rosalie rushed over to Bella to check her "Oh my baby, is she alright?" Rose asked picking Bella up and cradling her. Emmett put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, "Her temperature is fine," he said after a minute.

"She's just tired guys, calm down," Alice said making everyone relax a little, "She has had a long day and the guests wont be here 'till 6, its only 2 now, let her sleep for a while."

Rose nodded and ran Bella up to her room. She was back down in seconds. "Well might as well finish cooking," she said and the girls nodded and they all walked in the kitchen.

"YOU GUYS CAN PLAY NOW, JUST DON'T TOUCH OR RUIN ANYTHING," Alice yelled from the kitchen. We all grinned at each other and headed out the back for a wrestling match.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BELLA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY....I HAVE DECIDED BELLA WILL SEE GHOST AND HAVE HER SHIELD BUT THATS IT, NO OTHER POWER..I WONT MAKE ANY GHOST SCARE HER UNTIL SHE IS AT LEAST A TEENAGER..SO DONT WORRY ABOUT BABY BELLA BEING TRAUMATIZED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING FROM EVERYONE. IT IS REALLY INSPIRING ME TO WRITE MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Rosalie pov**

Everything is ready and perfect for Bella's birthday, all the food is made and all the decorations are up. In about five minutes I am going to wake Bella up because the guests are going to be here in a hour. I am so happy I get to claim my baby as my own this birthday, it depresses me a little bit that soon I have to make people believe that Carlisle and Esme are her parents and I am just her adoptive sister. I guess when the times comes though I will have to go through with it no matter what.

"OK Rose its time to wake up Bella" Alice said, while she put the cake on the table. I nodded and ran upstairs to get my baby. She was lying in her crib with her eyes still closed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked so peaceful and innocent. How lucky am I to have this happen to me? To get a daughter and have her this perfect. I sighed and gently shook her shoulder, "sweetie wake up." I said gently. She stirred a little so I shook her again. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and when she saw me they widened all the way, "mama" she murmured and my heart soared. I love it when she calls me that. It makes the fact that I have her and shes mine more real.

"Yes baby its me," I whispered to her, kissing her on the forehead. I gently lifted her up and she slumped in my arms yawning. I walked downstairs slowly and was met by Emmett.

"Hows my favorite daughter?" he said taking her out my arms. I was about to protest but decided against it, she needs to be held by her father to.

"Em shes your only daughter," Jasper said laughing a little. Emmett glared at him "Whatever, you get my point." He bought her over to the couch and she yawned again "Whats wrong with her?" he questioned.

"Shes been sleeping for hours man, let her wake up." Edward said and he nodded. Bella started waking up a little and noticed who she was sitting with because she looked at him and muttered, "Dada" Em smiled.

"Sure is kiddo. Are you ready to party?" he said kissing her cheek. She giggled. Jasper came in the room with Bella's favorite book. Believe it or not it is on the civil war. At first I tried to tell him not to read it to her but he did it anyway, and he said that she likes it, so I gave him the OK.

He walked over to Bella and Emmett and sat on the couch with them. He gently lifted Bella into his lap and started reading to her. She smiled. He read for about 30 minutes when Emmett decided to put his two sense into it.

He yawned very loudly, "Dude that shi- stuff is boring..." Jasper stopped reading and glared at him.

"Well your daughter seems to like it!" he countered smirking.

"Well she doesn't know the difference between good and bad yet."

"Whatever," Jasper muttered and continued to read.

Before we knew it there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it and was greeted by about 4 sets of parents and their kids. I welcomed them in and they made there selves at home. The kids immediately went to Bella and they started to play. Edward, Jasper and Alice supervised to make sure no one got hurt.

Me, Em, Carlisle, and Esme sat with the rest of the parents in the living room. "So how is it being so young and a mother Rosalie?" Christy asked. She is a neighbor of ours. She has twins, Andrew and Andrea.

"Well I know I may be young but its wonderful to be a mother. I've always wanted a little girl and Bella is perfect." I told her honestly. She smiled at me.

"I am happy for you Rosalie, I see you love your daughter very much and she is a sight to see." Her husband said. That made all of us smile. We all know that Bella is beautiful. I can already tell that when she gets older the guys are going to want her.

"So how do you feel Esme, about having a grandchild so young?" Anna, another mom, asked. She has a daughter named Ashley.

Esme smiled, "I will say it was unexpected, but I love Bella dearly and I am honored to have her in our family."

"That's very sweet of you Esme, so you weren't disappointed at all that your kids had a child so young?" Lisa asked. She had triplets, Cory, Chris, and Sara.

"Oh no how could I be. I admit at first I was a little nervous and worried about it but I couldn't really be disappointed in them because they have taken full responsibility and they are great parents." she said and smiled at us. We smiled back. She really is a great mother.

"Oh that's so sweet," Anna gushed, "You know Rose and Emmett, you guys seem very mature for your age. Like your adults in eighteen year old bodies."

We couldn't help it, we all laughed at the inside joke. "You have no idea!" Em said between laughs. They all gave us weird looks, but let it go.

After about a hour we decided it was time to cut the cake. Alice, Edward and Jasper brought the kids in and spread them out around the table. We sang 'Happy Birthday' to Bella and she smiled and blushed. I don't think she understood the wish concept, but she did blow out the candle, so I guess she got that part. After she blew it out Alice immediately started to cut the cake and handed them out to everyone..and I mean everyone..that included all of us too. We had to choke down that vile stuff, but I would do anything for Bella.

After the presents were opened and the kids played a little while longer everyone decided that it was time to leave. We said goodbye to our guests and Bella looked exhausted. I took her upstairs and gave her a quick bath and dressed her for bed. Everyone gave her a kiss goodnight and I put her to bed.

When I got back downstairs we all immediately walked out the back door to puke out the cake we were forced to eat earlier. We did it quickly so we wouldn't have to leave Bella alone in the house for long.

Everyone went upstairs to do what we usually do leaving Edward in charge of Bella for the night.

**Ed pov**

Today has been...productive. Yeah that's a good word for it. Everything went smoothly just as Alice had predicted. I went to Bella's room and watched her sleep.

She looked like she was in a deep sleep. She started mumbling some incoherent things. I went to the rocking chair then I heard things I never thought I would hear, "Edwad, Awice, Jaspa, Esme, Cawile, Momma, Dada" she mumbled in her sleep, my jaw dropped. She said all our names and shes only one year old. Is that even possible? I guess it is, I mean she did it. Everyone came in the room luckily fully clothed.

"Did she just say all our names?" Jasper asked, and I nodded still shocked.

"That's impressive," Alice said looking at Bella. She had stopped mumbling things and was just sleeping soundly now. Everyone went up to her and kissed her and went back to what they were doing. I stayed with Bella all night.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON AND IT WILL BE A LOT LONGER SO NO WORRIES..PLEASE REVIEW SO I HAVE A REASON TO CONTINUE...THANK YOU**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNFORTUNATELY**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**2 years later Bella is 3 years old**

**Rose pov**

My baby girl is beautiful and smart. She is three years old and she already talks perfectly, goes to the bathroom by her self, and can read a little. Edward is teaching her piano and believe it or not she has learned a little bit.

Emmett signed her up for tee ball and she really isn't too bad. She is a very fast runner so if she makes contact she will score. Alice signed her up for cheerleading for the off season of tee ball. She is actually really good. She can't walk on a flat surface without falling but when she is doing those two things she is the most balanced girl in the world. I can't believe my luck to get such a talented little girl.

Right now I am home alone with Bella. She is outside playing on the swing set that Emmett and Jasper made for her. I can see her through the window while I am making her lunch.

I looked out the window and noticed Bella was gone. I immediately started to panic. I turned really fast and when I did relief washed over me. Bella was in the doorway looking at me.

"Bella you scared me honey, I thought something happened to you."

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry mommy, but I need to ask you something."

I smiled at her, "Anything sweetie."

"Can I go play with Mr. Gordy? He says that we would have fun." she asked me.

I froze. WHO THE HELL IS THAT AND WHY IS HE TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER? I walked over to the door and pulled her in and locked it. "NO sweetie you can not. Didn't mommy and daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"But mommy he's a nice man and he pushed me on the swings and you didn't say anything about it."

I looked at her confused. Yes I saw her swinging but no one was pushing her. That's when I realized that it must have been an imaginary friend. I opened the window and smelled the air and there was no other scent other than Bella's. I sighed in relief that no one was trying to take my daughter. I would hate to have to dismember someone in front of her.

"Ok I believe you, but you cant go anywhere. You and Mr. Gordy can play in the house," I said sternly so she would know not to wander

She ran up and hugged me "oh thank you mommy!" I rubbed her back.

"First eat lunch though," I handed her a cheese sandwich and some milk. She nodded and went to the table and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So tell me about Mr. Gordy," I said sitting by her.

She swallowed her food, "Oh he is really nice. He says he is 65 and he always wears a suite."

I frowned. That's one weird description of a imaginary friend. Shouldn't her imaginary friend be a little girl?

"How long have you known Mr. Gordy?" I asked her.

"Awhile…" she answered and took another bite.

Awhile? What does that mean?

"He comes and goes. He never stays very long," she continued. I could hear the sadness in her voice. Apparently she was very attached to this friend. She ate the last bite and chugged her milk, which I didn't like but didn't comment on. "I'm off the play with him!" She said and went to the living room. I cleaned off her plate and went in the living room with her.

When I got in I saw her sitting on the floor and looking at the chair and talking.

"What's your daughter's name?" she asked the chair. After a moment she smiled at something, "Kylee is a pretty name," she commented.

"Bella who are you talking to?" I asked confused

She looked at me "Mr. Gordy mommy." She said like it was obvious. Then she giggled, "he says you are very pretty."

I smiled "tell him thankyou" I said sitting on the couch. I couldnt help shake the feeling that this Mr. Gordy character was wierd. I mean what imaginary friend has a daughter?

Bella suddenly whipped her head toward me and I could see the frown on her face. "Mr. Gordy had to leave…" she said sadly. She came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

This is very confusing. Shouldn't a child be able to bring back their imaginary friend whenever they want?

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was weird.

"That's OK honey, we can do something fun until the family comes home," I soothed her.

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded. "Yes, of coarse sweetie do you want to watch Lion King?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded eagerly. I laughed and pushed 'play' on the VCR, naturally Lion king was already in, she loved that movie.

She sat on the couch and was bouncing up and down because she was excited. I shook my head in amazement. Alice is getting to her.

"Mommy, when is everyone coming back?"

"This evening."

We haven't told Bella we were vampires yet. We will when we think she will understand it and be able to keep it a secret. Right now she thinks everyone went for a shopping trip when really they are all hunting. We learned just recently that Bella was Edward's singer so he has to hunt a little more than all of us, since she's young. For the moment it's not as bad as it will be when she's older, but we are hoping he'll be used to it by then. He is determined to over power and knowing Edward he will succeed. Over the last 3 years he has become attached to Bella. He really is her best friend. He gave her a bracelet for her last birthday and he says that every birthday she will get a charm. Most of them, I think, are going to be from his mother's collection and I think he will buy others. She wears it all the time and never takes it off.

"Ok mommy I miss everyone," she told me sadly. I sighed. They've been gone for two days, I miss them too. I'm sure she misses Emmett a lot. She has successfully become daddy's little girl, Emmett is proud of that.

"I do to sweetie," I told her honestly.

She looked up at me. "I love you mommy," she said out of nowhere.

I smiled. I loved hearing those words leave her mouth. I kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too sweetie, more than you'll ever know."

After the movie Bella yawned. I took her upstairs and got her ready for her nap. She was already half asleep half way up the stairs, so once her head hit the pillow I knew she was gone.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I picked up a Magazine and started to read it when everyone walked through the door.

"You are all home early," I said amused.

Alice glared. "Yeah because Emmett, Jasper and Edward decided to have a wrestling match and scare away all the animals," she hissed and they all shrunk back. I laughed.

"Nice job guys," I said through my giggles. They all glared. I just laughed harder.

After I sobered up I went to kiss Emmett, I had missed him. He kissed me back. It got heated fast and Emmett and I went up to our room for a little reunion.

**Edward pov**

Being away from Bella for so long was hard. I don't know why but I feel very protective of her. I have very successfully filled the best friend role for her. I gave her a bracelet for her 3rd birthday, which I plan on adding to, for as long as I can.

Alice is still mad at us for scaring off the animals, which I don't understand; I could read it in her mind that we were getting ready to leave anyway. We all missed Bella too much to stay away for any longer.

The composition I have been writing has gotten longer, but is still far from being finished. So far it sounds good.

Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs and I am trying desperately to drown them out. It is not working very well, may I add.

After about 3 hours they came downstairs fully dressed. They both sat on the couch.

We could hear Bella get up and start walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom step she yawned and stretched. It was actually very cute. When she opened her eyes she scanned the room. She looked at the couch and she smiled.

"Daddy!" she squealed running to Emmett. He met her half way and picked her up and twirled her. She giggled while he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Honey, how was your weekend with Mommy?" he asked her.

"It was really, really fun daddy. We watched lion king again and mommy let me play with Mr. Gordy," she told him excitedly.

We all got a screwed up look on our faces and looked at Rose. "Imaginary friend," she whispered so low that only we could hear. We all nodded.

Emmett put her down and she ran around the whole room giving everyone a kiss and saying how much she missed them. She got to me last. She kissed me on the cheek and said she missed me. Then she went to sit on the piano, I knew what she wanted. She was obsessed with learning to play that thing. Which makes me really happy; I'm sure we will have this in common. After I teach her the piano I will move on to the other instruments, and if she keeps going at this rate she should be able to play almost everything by high school.

I smiled and sat on the bench next to her. When I sat down she started playing chopsticks. When she was done everyone clapped and she blushed. I was impressed she was obviously practicing while I was gone. She could never get it all done without mistakes before.

"Play for me Edward," she said and I smiled at her and played Clair de Lune. She smiled and closed her eyes and tapped her finger to the rhythm.

When I finished the song I turned to her. She smiled. Then I heard her stomach growl. Everyone laughed while she blushed.

"Dinner time!" I announced and she bit her lip and nodded.

Rosalie and Esme immediately went to the kitchen to make her dinner. It was a simple spaghetti dish. They finished it within half a hour and Bella ate it all eagerly.

When she finished she left the plate on the table. "Ok Bells, time for a bath!" Alice said dragging her upstairs. She frowned, but let Alice take her. I heard the bath water going and her putting Bella in.

"Alli, I missed you." I heard Bella say.

"I missed you too," Alice told her back

They were up there for about 45 minutes and when they descended downstairs Bella was dressed in Winnie the Pooh pajamas. I noticed she had a book in her hands.

"Jazzy read to me," she said bounding into his lap.

He smiled and gently took the book from Bella's hands and began to read 'Where the Wild Things Are'. She listened to him very closely. She looked like she was trying to memorize every word.

After about 2 hours Bella yawned. So Jasper stopped at the end of a chapter and closed the book. Bella pouted at him. He chuckled, "Bella you're tired, and when you're tired you will not be able to understand what I am saying and then I will have to read it all over again," he told her.

Her lower lip remained jutted out and she gave him the puppy-dog eyes that she knew she would get anything with. "Come on Bella, no fair" jasper complained.

She didn't move a muscle and I could read it in his mind he was going to give in. "Bella its eight o'clock which is way past your bedtime young lady." Rosalie scolded. Bella turned her pout to her. "Bella…" Rosalie said sternly.

Bella sighed and stopped pouting. "Ok mommy." She got off of Jaspers lap and kissed everyone on the cheek. "Night everyone, I love you," she called out as Emmett, Rosalie and her went up the stairs.

"Love you too Bella, goodnight." We all yelled at the same time.

Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs for about 15 minutes before they came downstairs.

_"Edward can you please watch her_ _tonight?"_ Rosalie asked me through her thoughts. I gave her a confused look but still agreed. _"Thank you."_

Everyone went upstairs and I went to Bella's room. She was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Play piano," she whispered, "pretty music Edward."

I smiled at her mumbling

"I love you mommy and daddy," she mumbled. I could sense the smiles from Em and Rose after that statement.

"Missed everybody," she sighed.

"Mr. Gordy, don't go away, please stay a little longer," she begged. I looked at her confused but then remembered it was her imaginary friend so I relaxed.

After begging Mr. Gordy to stay she didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

**THEY'LL START NOTCING MORE WIERD THINGS SOON AND YES BELLA WILL HAVE HER MENTAL SHIELD BUT I DONT THINK IT WILL BE STRONGER IT WILL BE THE SAME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE SUPPORT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**YES I GOT MR. GORDY FROM THE HAUNTING...I USED TO BE OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW**

Emmetts pov

"Emmett be patient, she'll get out soon" Alice told me as we all waited in the car for Bella to get out of her first day of Preschool.

"Man, stop tapping your foot before you go through the floor of my Volvo" Edward said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Edward, you're anxious too" Rosalie defended, "Oh I wonder how her day went." She whispered to herself.

Edward glared at her, "Yeah well everyone is," he said agreeing to her statement.

"How do you think I feel?" Jasper announced, "I am anxious all on my own and I have to feel all of yours on top of it." He put his head in his hands.

"Sorry," we all mumbled. He nodded but still kept his face in his hands trying to calm himself.

"Okay guys she's about to turn the corner now lets get out of the car to show her were here." Alice told us and we all nodded and got out.

Bella came walking around the corner and it looked like she was talking to someone but there was no one there. "Bye Lexy, see you tomorrow." She said and then turned her head towards us. We all gave each other a weird look, but let it go as soon as we saw Bella running for us. "Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed giving us both a hug. She turned to everyone else and hugged them too.

"How was your day Sweetie?" Rosalie asked. Bella smiled. "It was sooo much fun mommy, I met Lexy." she told us. "Was that your friend you were just talking to?" Jasper asked her and she nodded.

I picked her up and we all got in the car. After a minute Bella spoke, "Mommy?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair.

Rosalie turned toward her. "Yes baby?"

"Lexy told me that her daddy used to beat her." Bella said and we all froze. Then we remembered that Lexy was just another imaginary friend, but why would Bella come up with an imaginary friend that got beaten?

"I'm sorry about that sweetie," Rosalie told her not quite sure what to say.

"Its ok, she said he can't touch her anymore because she left." Bella said looking ahead.

"What do you mean she left Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged "I don't know she just said one night she came home and her daddy beat her and when she woke up she was here" We all stiffened. Edward turned into the drive way and we all got out quickly. I put Bella down as soon as we got in the house, "Bella go play." I told her and she nodded and went upstairs.

"Guys I'm freaking out." I said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Why would she come up with something like that?" Rosalie said sadly. "We've never let her watch a movie like that." She turned to Jazz, "Its your fault she's coming up with this... you and your damn civil war books."

Alice glared at Rose, "Don't blame this on Jazzy, not once, in any book he read to her had a child been getting abused and killed!" She said sternly.

Rosalie just dropped to her knees in a dry sob, I bent down and hugged her. "What's wrong with my baby? First Mr. Gordy now Lexy...."

Suddenly Esme and Carlisle came bursting through the door. "Guys you have to see this," Esme said in a shaky voice. I looked over to Edward and he shrugged.

We all sat down at the table. Esme took an unnecessary breath, "Ok you know how I was selling the house so we could move?" We all nodded. She swallowed and continued, "Well I went through some of the past owners and-" she stopped to compose herself.

Alice and Edward were already frozen. That means they already knew.

"Well?" Rose pushed.

Esme put down a piece of paper and passed it to Rose, "Look at the last signature."

Rose scanned it for a second then gasped and froze. Jazz and I went over at the same time to look.

I froze at what I saw. There in black ink was the signature of Mr. Gordy "What does that mean" I stuttered

Carlisle answered, "He died about 15 years ago leaving behind a daughter and two grandkids. He died in this house and is buried in the cemetery down the street."

Esme took out a picture, "This is him," she said handing it to me. I looked at it once and saw it was exactly the person Bella described, but I had to be sure. "BELLA PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" everyone hissed at me. "Being sure…." I answered as Bella came up to me. "Yes daddy?" I swallowed and handed her the picture. "Do you know this man?" I asked her and crossed my fingers.

Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, I chanted in my head.

She looked at it closely then smiled, "That's Mr. Gordy," she answered handing the photo back to me. "Ok sweetie, thank you, go do what you want." I told her and she nodded.

She walked over to the TV and turned it on. "This could just be a coincidence" I said and everyone nodded. Suddenly Bella squealed. We all turned to her quickly. "It's Lexy! She's on TV!" she told us excitedly.

We all turned our heads and saw a little girl's picture posted on the TV screen. Under it said, 'found dead in the flower bed of a preschool. Abuse suspected.'

We all groaned. "My baby sees ghosts!" Rosalie whispered. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why can't you put two and two together, Emmett? Both her imaginary friends are dead people. SHE SEES GHOST!" she whispered harshly, so Bella wouldn't hear.

I nodded.

"Maybe once we move it might stop." Edward said.

"Yeah," Alice and Jasper agreed. I nodded my head and mumbled, "Maybe…."

"We'll leave tomorrow," Carlisle announced. "We're going to a rainy town in London and Esme will home school Bella, while you all go to high school. I don't want her to go to another preschool and the house we're moving in has no previous owners, it was recently built."

We all nodded and started packing our things while Bella started to watch Barney. It didn't take long for us to finish because we used vampire speed. We've decided to tell Bella about us on her 5th birthday. Esme cooked Bella a quick meal of Lasagna and called Bella in the dining room. She ate it quick and we put her to bed.

* * *

**Edward pov**

Morning came quickly. I am making pancakes for breakfast right now for Bella, while everyone else went for a quick hunt. I feel a little better about last night because I realized that when kids are small they can usually see ghosts, and Bella was also so close to them I mean one lived in the house and the other was found outside of her preschool. I put the last pancake on a plate and set the table.

Bella came down the stairs and I saw her eyes were red like she had been crying. I immediately wrapped her in my arms and rubbed her hair and she started sobbing in my chest.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her.

"Mr. Gordy said I would never see him again." she choked out. I hid my smile from her. I was glad he said goodbye then maybe this ghost stuff can be over. After all he started it all when she was a baby.

"I'm sorry…" I lied and she sobered up. I washed off her face and led her to her breakfast. She smiled when she saw it and ate it up.

"Why is everything packed up?" She asked me.

I froze. We completely forgot to tell her were moving.

"Because were moving to London," I told her and she dropped her fork.

"Is that why Mr. Gordy said goodbye because I am leaving him?" She asked me and I nodded.

"But I don't want to leave." she whined and pouted.

"Sorry Bells, but we have to," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older. Are you done?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"How come none of you age?" She asked and I froze.

"What? Yes we do." I tried to say nonchalantly. I couldn't believe a 3 year old noticed something that little.

She shook her head, "No you don't!" she argued, "Is that why we have to move because we're different?"

I didn't know what to say. To my luck everyone came inside. I looked at them and in there minds they told me they already knew. Alice was bouncing on her feet, "She's going to find out a little sooner than expected," she squealed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes trying not to look nervous, but by her thoughts I knew better. She took Bella to the couch and sat her on her lap. "You are observant aren't you honey?"

Bella nodded.

"You see Bella," Jasper said, "We are all vampires," he said bluntly and we all looked at him in surprise, "What like there's an easy way to break it to someone?"

Bella looked to be deep in thought "Is that why you're all super fast and strong and never eat and go on long trips?" she said and all our mouths dropped. She is one intelligent 3-year old.

"How did you know all that stuff?" Carlisle asked her dumfounded.

"Well, I know the speed because one time I was going to fall when Edward was nowhere in sight and he caught me," she said and everyone turned to me.

I took a step back, "What? Should I have just let her face plant?" they all nodded, "Thanks for ratting me out Bella," I said feigning hurt and she just giggled.

"And I know strength because Alli threw daddy over trees." She continued, and everyone turned to Alice. "He burned my Gucci boots," she said simply. We all rolled her eyes.

"Yes Bella, that is why we are like that," Emmett said.

Bella nodded, "ok," she said simply.

"What?" I asked confused. There is no way she is fine with this.

"I said ok Eddie, I know none of you are going to hurt me, you're my family. Do I get to be vampire when I get older too?" she asked and we all stiffened.

"We'll talk about that later," Rosalie told her and she nodded.

I personally didn't want it to happen, but I can't go against what Rose and Emmett say. I am just hoping one day she falls in love and stays human. I don't know why, but the thought of her falling in love and leaving hurts me a little, but I would be hurt a thousand times more over at the thought of Bella loosing her soul.

"You can't tell anyone Bella," Carlisle told her, "It is a secret between all of us."

She nodded, "of course," she agreed.

We all smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Ok well there's a moving truck outside, so let's shake a leg." Alice said dragging Bella upstairs to get her dressed and pack her things.

London here we come!

**BELLA IS JUST GOING TO SEE GHOST, NOT HELP THEM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND DOES ESME'S CHILD HAVE A NAME AND WHERE DID ROSALIE ORIGINALLY LIVE AGAIN? I FORGOT….**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov (finally) (5 years old)**

I love my family they are the greatest in the world. Edward is my bestest friend ever and my mommy and daddy are great. Alli and Jasper are the bestest brother and sister ever and Carlisle and Esme are the greatest grandparents, but I have to call them my parents because mommy and daddy don't look old enough anymore. Alli keeps wanting to take me shopping, luckily Edward is there to save me most of the time.

I learned two years ago they were vampires. It took awhile to realize all the myths weren't real, apparently movies lie. There the whole reason I figured it out in the first place though, daddy let me watch interview with a vampire and Lost boys. Lost boys scared me a little bit because the vampires were evil and flew. Mommy explained it to me that vampires can't fly, just jump really high. They also told me to stay away from people with red eyes, that they're vampires that kill humans. Edward said that if I ever see one to get in a public place and call for one of them.

Life with them as vampires is much easier though, I mean if they weren't I would probably be in a full body cast from how much I fall down. Alice signed me up for cheerleading awhile ago and I am actually good at it. Daddy signed me up for t-ball and I'm good at that too, he told me that next year I can start slow-pitch softball. I'm really excited about that.

They don't know it but I still see ghosts. I just don't talk to them anymore because I don't want them freaking out again. I saw how much it hurt them when they thought I saw dead people. The truth is I do but they don't need to know that. A lot of times you don't know the person is dead, they walk down the street just like us and look normal. The only way I really know is if people walked through them. Some of them try to talk to me but I ignore them and they eventually walk away.

I've lived in London for awhile and have perfected my accent. We are moving tomorrow so I can start a new elementary school that I can finish, and everyone else can start in high school young. Alli already packed my things so right now I am sleeping in Edwards's bed with him.

"Bella time for bed," Mommy called out.

"But Im playing daddy in guitar hero….." I whined.

"And she's winning," Jasper said laughing.

Daddy looked at the screen and looked shocked, "What?" Then he looked at me and turned off the game "Heyyy" I protested, "you heard your mother time for bed." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Wow Em really, that's low," Alli said laughing.

"I am not, it is time for her to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." He said.

"Or your just a sore loser," Edward said laughing too.

Mommy came in the room, "Even if what Emmett did was childish, he is right, Bella does need to go to sleep."

"Rosie you're supposed to side with me," Daddy whined. I giggled at him. Mommy rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. I guess she was talking to him in her mind.

They told me that he could read minds just not mine and Alli can see the future and Jasper can mess with emotions.

Edward nodded and before I could blink I was in his arms, "Heyy I'm not tired!" I tried to argue. The all of a sudden I felt exhausted and yawned

Edward smirked, "You were saying?"

"No fair, Jazzy cheated." I tried to say, but it came out as mush. Everyone laughed, I guess they understood. Edward just cradled me in his arms and before I knew it I was in his bed under the covers. Edward got in next to me. We've been doing this for while now. For some reason I sleep better with him there.

"Have you finished it yet?" I asked him cuddling to his side. He knew what I was talking about.

"No not yet but I've gotten farther on it." He told me and I nodded.

"Will you play it for me when it's done?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I've already promised you that Bella, quit stalling and fall asleep." He said chuckling.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but I did as he asked and got comfortable, and drifted into dream land.

"Hey Jackass," I heard some man sneer. It woke me up. I rolled over and opened my eyes a little bit and saw it was still dark. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall back asleep hoping whatever I heard was in my imagination.

"Remember me Asshole?" I heard the man say again. I knew it was a ghost so I didn't want to open my eyes because he sounded scary. Although I am curious as to whom he is talking to. I rolled over and gripped onto Edward nuzzled into his side. "Oh lookie there, you got a girlfriend." I heard the man say sarcastically. That's when I felt something very cold; even colder than my family fill the room. That means the ghost is angrier. When a ghost is happy the room is only slightly cold but when they're mad it feels like Antarctica. I shivered and felt Edward cover me a little more with the blankets.

"I wonder if I can touch her because apparently I cant touch you," he said and that got me up, because I know he can touch me. It's happened before when I was younger, Mr. Gordy could touch me. He said that it was because he was older and mastered it, but he also told me that if a ghost gets mad enough he could have died an hour ago he would still be able to do it, plus being able to see them makes me more of a easy target. Since this ghost is pissed off I knew if he tried he would be able to do it.

I shot up really quickly and looked around. That's when I saw him. A big man dressed in biker clothes hovering over Edward. Anger was spread across his features.

I looked at Edward and worry was spread across his features "Bella what's wrong, its only 3 o'clock, go back to sleep."

I didn't move, I stayed frozen. The man laughed which made me jump, he laughed even harder, "You can see me cant you little girl?"

I remained still, "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked again. I could hear him getting more worried.

"Yeah Bella answer the fucker and tell him what's wrong." the man said. I shook my head no. "Why not?" he asked walking around the bed and getting in my face, "Are you scared?" He taunted and laughed again.

I backed up in the bed and pulled the covers over me and gripped onto Edward. He wrapped an arm around me. "Bella, sweetie, tell me what's happening."

"Please go away, please go away," I chanted over and over again. Then I felt Edward getting up, "What are you doing?" I said hysterically.

He looked confused, "You told me to go away," he said.

I shook my head, "Not you!"

He looked even more confused, "Then who?"

I debated whether or not to tell him. I decided I better because he already knows something is wrong. "Him," I answered pointing to the man in the corner. Edward looked in the corner then back at me, "Bella there is no one there."

"That's right dick head don't see me, the man you murdered," the man said and I stiffened.

"Edward, you killed people?" I whispered. He froze and walked closer to me and sighed.

"Bella, I really don't want to discuss this right now."

"Well there's a biker looking dude in the corner saying you killed him." I said and I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek. Edward walked all the way to me and hugged me.

"Bella, yes, a long time ago I hunted humans, but I havn't done it in a very long time. Please don't be afraid of me." He said pleading.

I looked at him, "I could never be scared of you Eddie you're my best friend." He looked relieved and kissed me on the forehead.

"Awww isn't that touching," the man said, reminding me he was in the room.

"Edward please make him leave," I begged.

"Bella I don't know how," he told me. I just gripped on to him harder and looked at the ghost. "Please go away!"

The ghost glared, "Fine I will for now but I will be back one day to get my revenge on him," he said and disappeared.

I let out a sigh in relief. "He's gone," I whispered

Edward looked at me "I am so sorry Bella, I had no idea my past would haunt you like that, is that the first ghost you've seen since we've been here?"

"Yes," I lied, He looked at me for a minute but gave in.

"Ok well get back to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." He said tucking me in. I nodded and cuddled up to him after he lied down.

"Thank you for not leaving me," I whispered.

"I would never leave you Bella," he said and I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he vowed.

With that I fell asleep in his arms.

**Edpov**

"Edward get your ass downstairs this minute!" I heard Rosalie hiss from downstairs. I reluctantly let Bella slip from my arms. I tucked her in tighter and walked downstairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She was sleeping then she just woke up and sat up really quick and kept muttering 'please go away' I thought she was talking to me so I got up to leave then she grabbed me and told me to stay. She said there was a man in the room saying I killed him. I guess he went away because Bella relaxed and fell back asleep," I explained.

"Son of a bitch," Rosalie cussed. "I can't believe this is happening, I thought we left this ghost shit at our last house!"

"Chill Rose, we're leaving tomorrow maybe it was just a coincidence," Jasper tried to say.

"Yeah," I agreed, "she said that was the first ghost see saw since we've been here."

Rosalie seemed to relax a little bit, "Fine," she huffed, "but if your past keeps haunting her I will personally rip off your dick and give it to a werewolf."

I flinched because she was playing the scene in her head. "Ok Rose, I will try my best to not have my past haunt her, I suggest moving somewhere I've never killed people."

"We're already going to Rochester, New York. Did you kill people when you lived there?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "Good," she turned away, _"and don't do what you plan on doing if it gets worse you can't leave, that will hurt Bella more than any ghost can!"_ She thought. I nodded. She nodded too and walked back upstairs with Jasper. Everyone followed suite and I went back to Bella. I saw I would have to wake her up in 3 more hours.

Hopefully in Rochester everything will be normal. I mean, it seems like she is seeing less ghosts as she gets older so I can bet that when she about 7 it will completely be over.

I can only hope....

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and relaxed beside her as she slept soundly.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sorry for the wait...my beta took FOREVER to edit**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov (7yrs old..I know I am skipping the children years alot but honestly I just cant think of anything..Believe me when she gets 15 and 16 I will update more often and have tons more stories.. I pinky swear)**

"Who's Tanya?" I asked mommy confused.

Mommy sighed, "She's a vampire from another coven and she's visiting awhile."

"Why?" I asked confused.

Mommy muttered something under her breath but I didn't catch it, "Just to catch up," she finally said

I nodded, "Is she nice?"

"She better be!" Mommy said really quickly. I laughed and she smiled as well. "Well let's get you dried up and ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She said and picked me up out of the tub.

She dried me off and put me in my favorite Tinker Bell pajamas. I am starting school tomorrow and Tanya is coming to visit. Mommy put my hair in a ponytail and carried me downstairs.

"Hey baby," Daddy said taking me out of Mommy's arms. "Are you ready for that rematch?" He said and set me down in front of the TV and handed me the guitar.

"I bet on Bella," Jasper said sitting on the couch with Alice in his arms. "I'm not going to bet because I'll give it away," she looked at Edward, "and neither can you because you've read my mind."

"What?" He complained, "They won't know if I'm telling the truth."

She glared at him until he gave in. "I'm betting on Bella," Grandpa said walking in the room.

"Is_ anyone_ going to bet on me?" Daddy whined.

"I will honey," Grandma said.

"How about you Rosie?" He asked Mommy.

"Uhhh I bet on Bella...sorry babe," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a pouty face while everyone laughed. After a few seconds he gave in.

We picked the middle and started playing. We were tied most of the time because we did everything at the same time but towards the middle daddy forgot there was a solo coming up and used his star power to soon. I used my star power right when the solo came up and ended up beating him.

"Yeah I win!" I said jumping up and down.

"Nooo! How can I lose to a seven year old?" Dad shouted to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Mommy said coming over and picking me up, "Now I'm taking Bella up to bed because we have a long day tomorrow."

It's true I do have a long day tomorrow. I have to go to school, then after school I have to cheer at a game and then Tanya is coming over. I am exhausted just thinking of it.

Mom put me in bed and kissed me goodnight. Just as she walked out the door Edward walked in. He got in the bed beside me and I rested my head on his chest. I know that its weird that I'm 7 and still need him in bed with me but I can't help it. I sleep better knowing he's beside me.

I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Go away!" I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head because my room just got really bright.

"No your getting up," I heard dad say and then he put magic by honor society up really loud and started shaking my bed.

"Daaaaaaaad….." I said but it came out sounding weird because of me being shaken.

"She's not getting up Jasper help out," I heard dad yell.

Just like that I was being tickled. The pillow fell off and then I could see Jazz tickling me. "Stop! I'm up." I gasped and laughed some more.

"Stop torturing our daughter," I heard mom say and then the tickling stop and I could breathe again. The shaking stopped too. They both left the room. When they were gone mom came up to me and handed me my cheerleading uniform to wear to school because there was a game tonight.

I changed into it quickly. When I was done mom French braided my hair into pigtails. "Isn't this usually Alli's job?" I asked her when she was done.

"Yes, but her and Edward went to pick up Tanya from the airport," Mom said handing me my Jacket. I put it on and put on the bracelet Edward gave me. "Oh ok. Don't tell Alli but I like you doing my morning routine better." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie and your secrets safe with me," she said and picked me up and carried me down the stairs. When we got down there she put me down. I saw everyone in the living room and for some reason they were looking anxious.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked and sat in his lap.

"Nothing sweetie we're just a little anxious about Tanya coming," he said as he played with my ponytail.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She's just a little...how do I put it.." he said looking for a word.

"Annoying" mom cut in.

Dad pointed at her, "Yes that's the word.. or that's the nice word," he mumbled the last part.

"Kids, be nice," Grandma said as she walked in the room.

"It's true. All she does when she's here is hit on Edward and try to hook up with him when all he does is tell her no. And she better be nice to Bella or I swear to God her strawberry blonde hair will be ripped out of her pretty little head and given to locks of love!" Mom said in a rush.

"Rosalie, Tanya has no reason not to be nice to Bella, and if she is mean we will tell her what's up and if she continues we'll kick her out." Jasper told her. I could feel him sending calm waves.

Mom sighed, "I know, I know. She's just not one of my favorite people in this world that's all."

"It's ok Rosie, she's not ours either," Dad said giving me to Jasper and comforting mom.

"Well I guess I'll just take you to school," Jazz said as he picked me up and put me in the car. I know what you're thinking, I'm 7 and I should walk by myself but honestly I fall so much that they all just decided to carry me to prevent that.

"Are you nervous about the game tonight?" Jazz asked as he started down the driveway.

I shrugged, "A little," I admitted.

"Don't be. We will all be there and I'll help you out," he said and squeezed my hand.

"Aren't you all going to school today?" I questioned.

"Yea but the sun is supposed to come out in a couple hours," he explained. I nodded.

There was silence for a moment but I couldn't help it, I had to ask him the question that was eating me up "Uh why does no one like Tanya."

He thought about it for a minute "Well she can be a...handful at times and she is obsessed with Edward and insists they will be mates one day."

"Does Edward love her?" I asked. I don't know why, but I didn't like that idea. He was my friend and if he mated with her he would leave with her and I would never see him again.

"No he doesn't. He actually loathes her but he is too much of a gentleman to tell her to just fuck off," he said without thinking. I giggled. "Don't tell anyone I said that word," he said winking at me. I giggled again.

"Your secret is safe with me," I vowed putting my hand in the air, "Scouts honor."

"You're not a scout," he accused.

I shrugged, "So?" He raised his eyebrow. I sighed, "Fine, I pinky swear." I said and put my pinky out. He took it and smiled.

Before I knew it he was dropping me off in front of the school. I kissed him on the cheek and got out quickly and went to my second grade class room. I know my birthday is late but they gave me a test and decided I was ready to start at age 4. Even though I am not sure what the big deal was I mean I was going to turn 5 within 2 weeks or less.

"Hey Bella," my friend Amy said walking up to me.

"Hey Amy," I said back, "How are you today?"

"Good, and you?" she asked as we both sat down.

"Good, I'm a little nervous about the game tonight and a family friend is coming today."

"Fun," she commented and then the teacher started talking so we couldn't continue our conversation.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it the day ended and I was waiting in front of the school for someone to pick me up. I can't help but wonder who is going to.

My wondering ended when I saw a silver Volvo turn in. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I quickly hopped in once the car stopped.

"Hey Bella how was your day?" Edward asked as he drove.

"Good. Is Tanya here?" I asked. I swear I saw him grimace.

"Yeah she's here," he said simply.

"Are you and her going to get married?" I asked. Because I had to hear it from Edward that he didn't like her.

"NO!" He roared and the car swerved a bit. I laughed, "You hate her that much?"

"I don't hate her," he told me.

"Uh huh, sure." I said and looked out the window.

"Bella, I don't hate her" he said more confidently.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"It's complicated."

"Just tell me the truth Edward, Grandma and Grandpa aren't here and won't get mad if you tell me you hate her."

"Fine, I hate that woman," he finally sighed.

"I knew it!" I said simply as we turned into the drive way. Once the car stopped I hopped out and ran into the house. Everyone was sitting on the couch and there was one extra person. She was beautiful with strawberry blonde hair. When she saw me she didn't make any move to introduce herself or anything all she did was roll her eyes.

When Edward walked in all hell broke loose. "Eddie, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She got up and clung to Edward. I can now see why he hates her.

"I had to pick up Bella, Tanya and please don't call me Eddie," he said as he untangled himself.

"Why can't she just walk? Don't humans need exercise or something?" She said as she looked at me.

I officially hated her too. I walked over to mom and cuddled to her side. "Tanya I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be a bitch to my daughter," Mom said in a sickly sweet voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere a ghost appeared behind Edward and Tanya. It was a guy with blonde hair. He looked like he was 19 or 20.

I didn't do anything that showed anything changed. I got good at that. "Sorry Rosalie" she apologized. The ghost behind her laughed "I'm sure you are. You just want to keep your head." He said and I stifled a laugh.

He looked at me "You can see me can't you?" He asked I nodded but no one noticed. "Do you want to see my best Tanya expression?" I smiled.

"Eddie, why don't you love me? Eddie I want to have your babies. Eddie I am such a bitchy whore," he said mimicking her. I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. Because he was now copying her stance which was her hand on her hip and a pout on her lips.

"Bella are you ok?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "Yea I just had a funny memory," I looked over to where the ghost was and he was gone.

I turned and saw that no one was paying attention to me anymore. Tanya was right beside Edward. "Tanya how old are you?" I asked.

"I am 23 forever," she replied confused **(I have no Idea if that is accurate or not)**

"And Edward is 17 forever?" I asked everyone nodded, "Then Tanya's a cougar," I said and everyone busted out laughing even Edward. She glared at me.

"Nice one Bella," Dad said and high fived me. Jasper did the same.

"I didn't come here to get insulted by that bitch," Tanya hissed. Everyone stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Get out," Mom said in a scary voice, even I shrank away.

"What?" Tanya asked confused.

"Get out," Edward told her and opened the door.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you just insulted the best thing that has ever happened to this family and you are not welcome here for awhile so leave right now." Edward explained.

"But she called me a cougar," Tanya defended pathetically.

"You are," Ally said simply, "And a bitch for insulting a seven year old."

Tanya huffed, "Whatever you'll want me back soon enough and I won't come," she said and ran out the door.

I was expecting all of them to be mad at me but instead they all looked relaxed. "Yes, the wicked witch is gone," Jasper sighed.

"I know dude, she was here for 6 hours and I already wanted to kill her." Dad agreed.

"I was this close to turning her into barbeque," Mom said and Ally nodded.

"Well Bella's game is in an hour we should go," Grandma said and got up, as did everyone else.

The game went by quick and everything went smoothly. I fell asleep on the car ride back.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was midnight. I noticed Edward wasn't there. He must be hunting. I looked in the corner and saw the ghost from earlier.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Royce King. I am a friend of your mother. Or was a friend," he told me.

"When?" I asked.

"A long time ago," he answered. "Ask your mother about me," he said.

"I don't want them to know I saw you," I said.

He shook his head "Don't worry; she will be excited to know that I am here."

I thought about it for a minute and agreed. I walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room. "Mom," I asked she looked at me surprised. "Bella why are you up?"

"Uhhh there's a man in my room and he says that he know you." I told her.

Dad ran up immediately then came back down, "There's no one there," he said.

"He's not alive," I explained.

"What's his name?" mom asked

"Royce King," I said and she froze.

**Ros pov**

NO! How and why would this happen. He ruined my life and now he is trying to get in my daughter's. No way, that won't happen we're leaving right now.

"I already have the car packed Rose," Alice said from behind me.

I picked up Bella and ran to the car, "Mom he said you would be happy I saw him," Bella said.

I shook my head, "He lied sweetie and I am getting you away from him," I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's a bad, bad man." I said simply and held her tight until she fell asleep in my arms.

I guess it didn't go away like we all thought.

**REVIEW PLEASE.....WHERE DO U WANT THEM TO MOVE NEXT OR WHO DO YOU WANT BELLA TO SEE NEXT OR WHAT AGE DO U WANT BELLA TO BE NOW...TELL ME WHAT U WANT TO READ**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**Ok so I gave this to my Beta and she is taking forever so instead of making everyone wait forever I decided to just post it with errors. Hopefully next chapter my beta can get to me quicker.**

**Ros pov**

If he was still alive I would kill him again. How could he come and haunt my daughter? He has no right to bother her, he deserved what he got. He raped me and left me for dead and he was supposed to love me. Ooooo I want to rip him limb from limb and feed him to alligators.

We cant move immediately because of the leese. THe man who owns this house is extremely stubborn. We were forced to live here for 3 more years. Its our last year. Bella just turned 10 and is starting 5th grade. She says she hasnt seen Royce anymore but I dont believe her and even if I did I would still feel this way . How dare he show himself once?

"Woah Rose chill out on the Anger" Jasper said a little strained. I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself down and gave him a sheepish smile. He visibly relaxed and smiled at me.

I looked around the room and saw everyone doing there own thing.

I decided to help Alice pick out some dresses in a catelog when we all heard a scream. We all raced upstairs to where Bella was sleeping. I burst through the door and saw my baby on the floor sobbing. I ran to her and picked her up as she cried out in pain.

"Baby whats wrong you need to tell me whats wrong" I asked her and she lifted up her shirt and I saw a huge bruise on her ribs.

"Carlisle" I called and he came over and touched it. Bella whimpered again. "I think its broken. Lets take her upstairs and I can wrap her up" he said and I nodded.

I swiftly carried her upstairs and made sure I didnt move her to much. Once we got there Carlisle took over. "Bella what happened" Carlisle asked as he wrapped her up.

"I was sleeping and I heard someone talking. I thought it was one of you so I got out of bed and then I was pushed down and kicked." she told us

"Did you see who did it" he asked her as he gave her a pain pill

she looked down "I think it was Royce" she whispered.

I immediately was enraged. I stormed into her room "Royce you son of a bitch come out here right now. How fucking dare you hurt my baby" I seethed

I heard a laugh " Rose Rose Rose. You look so sexy when your pissed. Maybe next time I should break more than a rib" He taunted. I searched the entire room but saw noone.

"Show yourself" I hissed

"I wish I could Rose I do but you see I found out the more I hurt someone the more I am visible to people. So in order for you to see me I would have to hurt your dear precious Bella again." he said and I could just picture him smiling.

"Never touch her again or I swear to God I will do an exorcism on your ass" I threatened

"You cant do it on someone you cant see and Ill simply just leave when the person comes" he said in a smug tone

"Were moving and you wont know where, youll never see us again" I said

"I wouldnt say never. Yes I suppose it will take me awhile but I highly doubt it will never happen."

"why are you doing this"

"Because I love you" he simply said then I could feel he wasnt here anymore.

What the fuck was that? I want to rip his head off so badly. I can relaz a little bit that she will be safe for awhile. Hopefully she'll be a vampire to or she will be married and living somewhere else when he finds us again.

I walked out of the room and back to Carlisle. Bella was now sleeping in his bed. "Carlisle it was Royce he said that he wasnt going to ever leave us alone and he would find us again." I told him and his eyes widened.

"are you sure" he asked. I nodded

"Have you called Emmett and Edward Im sure theyll want to come back from hunting... Esme to" he told me. I left the room and dialed Emmetts number.

He answered on the second rung.

_"Hey babe. Guess what I snaked a mountain lion away from Eddie"_ he said as he answered. I heard Edward argue in the background.

"Can you guys come back soon" I said

_"what happened"_

"Royce broke Bellas rib" i sobbed

He didnt even answer I just heard him hang up. I dropped to my knees and dry sobbed. After a few minutes I felt a pair of little arms surround me. I already knew it was Alice. I gave her a sad smile and I could see in her eyes she was sad to.

Edward, Emmett and Esme came bursting through the door. "WHERE IS THE BASTARD" Emmett yelled

"Gone and so are we" Alice said and we all got ready to leave.

**5 years later. Bella is now 15. ( sorry for the age skip. I will update more often now I promise and maybe when I finish the story I'll do like deleted scened of the years I skipped)**

We are now in Forks. Bella is starting her sophomore year and Edward and Alice are with her. We wanted to start last year but it didnt work out.

Bella is beautiful and smart. She is great at cheerleading and Softball. She was a varsity on both at her old school. She hasnt said anything about ghost in awhile. I think it quit. Even when she was younger and lying it was different somehow. I hope now Royce cant find her.

We are to start school in a month and me and Emmett are getting married again. Bella is my maid of honor. Emmett made Edward his best man. Alice told me she had a vision about her and Edward together in the future. I can see that happening I mean they are very close.

I dont like the idea of Edward all over her and Emmett doesnt even know. He would flip a shit. I will just have to keep all of them in line.

"Hey mom you look beautiful" Bella said walking in my room. I turned to look at her and she looked like a dream. I picked and blue dress that went to her knee. Alice has a dress in the same color but its strapless and Esme has one to but its floor length and has ties on the top. **( on profile)**

"So do you baby" I told her and kissed her cheek.

" I have a surprise for you and dad" She told me.

I raised my eyebrows "Really and what would that be"

She smiled "Wait and see" she said and turned around as Alice walked in.

"Bella go get Edward and tell him to make sure Emmett is being good" Alice told her. She nodded and walked out.

"Why does she have to do that Alice" I asked as she fixed my hair.

"Just something I foresaw" she simply said and went back to my hair.

**Bpov**

I am so excited about the surprise. For mom and dads first dance Im going to sing.

I Smiled to myself. Life has been good ever since we moved from Newyork. I havnt seen another ghost. I think my power of whatever it is stopped.

Ive gotten closer to everyone as I got older. I really love cheering and softball. I am a catcher and im really fast so I bat left handed and slap.

Edward has always been there for me. He is my bestfriend. All the girls I befriend are always all over him. Which annoys me to no end.

For some reason lately when Im around him I feel my heart start beating faster and I dont want to make a fool out of myself.

Must be delayed puberty.

I finally got to the room the guys were supposed to be in. I knocked once and Jasper opened it. " Hey Bella come on in" He said gesturing for me to come. I looked around and saw he was dressed nice.

"You look great Bells" Jasper said.

I smiled "and you look very handsome. Alice is going to have a tough time staying off of you"

he laughed "thats what Im hoping for"

I laughed to " So wheres Daddy Bear and Mind reader" I asked

"Out on the balcony" He answered. I nodded and headed out there.

I saw both of them at the end. When I saw Edward I swear to God my heart stopped. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I cant think that though hes my brother and bestfriend. I swallowed and walked up to them. THey both turned at the same time. I swear I saw Edward eyes widen for a second but Im not sure.

"Daddy" I called and hugged him.

"Hey Baby you look stunning" he said and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You look great too, dad" I said and pulled away.

"You do to Edward. Ive never seen any of us except Alice dress this nice before." I commented and daddy laughed

I turned to Edward "Alli told me to tell you to keep papa bear in line" I said and he nodded. For some reason he seemed off. Like he was shocked or stunned or something.

I guess dad saw it to. "Dude are you ok?" dad asked waving his hand in front of his face.

Edward shook his head "Yeah Im fine. Bella you look beautiful"

I blushed "Thankyou but still keep dad in line."

"What" he asked confused.

I raised my eyebrows "where were you the last five minutes"

He smiled "I was right here Bella i was just thinking about something" He answered

I decided to let it go "Ok. Just follow Alices orders and make sure daddy behaves" I turned to leave but then I remembered something "Oh and remember the surprise for mom and dad I need you to set it up"

"Its all ready Bella dont worry and I will make sure Emmet is good" he promised

"ARE YOU TWO FORGETTING IM RIGHT HERE AND CAN HERE EVERYTHING YOUR SAYING ABOUT ME" Dad said increduosly.

I nodded "Yep we know. Well I do, Edward seems to be on some other planet"

Edward glared at me "I am not Bella I was just momentarily stunned by something"

"By What" me and dad asked at the same time

"JUst something I heard in someones head downstairs" he answered. But it was nervous sounding like he was lying. Thats not like Edward.

"Ok" we both said letting it go.

"Well Ima go and see how mom and Alice are doing. Later" I said walking out.

**Edpov**

I am in trouble! I cant believe I just had lusting thoughts of my sister/bestfriend. She just looked so stunning in that dress. She was like a angel. I was speechless and captured by her beauty that I must have missed five minutes.

I always knew she was beautiful. She is talented and great. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

For some reason I dont want that though. It feels like theres something in me saying I want her. Thank God Im the only one in the family that can read minds or I would be in alot of trouble.

"Well guys we got to go" Jasper said calling to us. He was thinking about Alices so luckily he thought the lust was just him.

We nodded and walked out. We took our places at the alter and waited for all the girls. Esme walked out first. Then ALice and then Bella. I was surprised she didnt stumble or trip or anything. Rosalie was last and as always she looked beautiful. Emmett had provacative thoughts about her as usual. I could tell Jazz getting uncomfortable because he was already lusting after Alice and Emmetts lusting after Rosalie didnt help his situation.

I couldnt help but look at Bella. She was the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen. Luckily she was looking at the preacher and couldnt see me watching her.

I chuckled under my breath when I kept seeing her switching her weight on one foot to the other. Im guessing her feet hurt. Then she started bobbing her head. Im guessing a song got in her head.

I was broken out of my trance when I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I looked up. "THe rings" the preacher said. I nodded and handed them to him.

Luckily they were getting married in Hawaii so noone knows us here. I looked around and saw familiar faces. Basically the Denali coven. I stifled a growl because Tanya was here dressed in some sad excuse for a dress and thinking horrible things about my Bella.

I mean Bella. Not my Bella.

What is happening to me?

We actually made friends where we used to live and they joined us. Some of Esme and Carlisle and then some of us kids. Bella had a few here.

A bunch of covens were here that Carlisle had met in his years. Most of them were vegetarians so we didnt have to worry about Bella and even if they were lusting after her blood they didnt want to deal with Emmett and Rosalie's wrath if they tried.

"I do" I heard Emmett say.

"I do" Rosalie followed.

THe music turned on and they walked out. Bella came up to me and put her arm through mine. There was an unusual shock there. I ignored it and we walked out. As soon as we were out of sight Bella collapsed on the bench and took of her shoes. I laughed.

"Shut up" she growled which made me laugh harder.

After rubbing her feet for a minute she huffed. "Edward can you carry me to the limo" she asked jutting out her bottom lip.

I stopped laughing and nodded. Everyone was already waiting for us. I picked her up bridal style making sure not to make her dress slip up and walked out. When we got in the limo everyone laughed at her. "Leave me alone we dont all have feet made of stone" she whined.

We all just laughed at her harder. She huffed and crossed her arms. We arrived at the place we were having the reception rather quick and all went inside. Everyone was already there.

It was going to be a long night.

**Review please. I will update more often and make up for the years i skipped. I am seriously considering after the story wraps up in doing like deleted scenes of the years i skipped so dont fret you will be clued in on the missing details of Bellas life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Edpov**

The reception flowed in flawlessly as Alice said it would. Everyone was getting settled in while I got the stage ready for Bella..

"I would now like everyone to clear the floor for the first dance of the bride and groom" THe DJ said. I looked over at him as to stay Im ready and he nodded understanding. "And for the THis Dance there little sister Bella has requested she sing the song"

I stifled a laugh at there surprised expressions and Rosalies mean thoughts on calling Bella her little sister. Bella smiled and stepped on the stage. I got on the piano and started the song. I watched As Emmett and Rosalie starting going along to the music. Bella took and deep breath and began to sing.

**( this is called a moment like this by Kelly Clarkson)**

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this

Everyones thoughts were shocked. I knew Bella could sing but I didnt know her voice could be so strong. If Rosalie could she'd be crying.

Everyone clapped and Bella got off the stage. Once she was off Emmett and Rosalie immediately bounded over to her and gave her a hug.

For some reason I feel something different for Bella. Not a brotherly Love. Not a bestfriend Love but something different. I cant put my finger on it. I froze when realization hit me.

Its Love Love.

I Love her!

I want to be her mate and everything.

_"Finally" _I heard Alice think. I looked at her curiously and all she did was show me a vision.

_Me and Bella were under a waterfall both in our bathing suits. She was on the other side of it while I looked at her through the water. _

_"Bella please come over here so I can kiss you" I said as she walked acoss the waterfall trailing her fingers on the water as she walked. I followed her as she came to a gap between the two watefalls._

_She stopped in front of me and leaned toward my mouth. "Take what you want" she whispered. and I did. _

_I brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss._

When the vision ended Im pretty sure my mouth was open in shock. How could she have known that and not tell me. I could have left by now. I cant subject her to this life and if we fall in love I will.

"Edward dont even think about it. You leaving wont change anything about her fate as a vampire and if you leave she will just be miserable forever" Alice said. I was shocked to see she was right in front of me.

"But Alice thats not the only reason. Its wrong I mean Im her brother" I argued with her

she just shook her head "Technically yes you are but emtionally no your not" I looked at her confused. She must have seen that because she continued "I mean that when she was young we agreed you would be her best friend not her brother and thats what you did." I was about to argue but she stopped me "when Bella introduces you to a friend what does she say"

I thought back to all the times she introduced to me and everytime she would say this is Edward my best friend.

"See you are her bestfriend and eventually her lover. Just be happy for once in your life. You finally found someone to make you happy so just endure it and enjoy the rest of your existence" she said with a smile on her face.

I sighed losing my battle. "But wont it be awkward for her at all" I asked as a last resort.

She shook her head "No she will be happy to when she realizes she loves you"

"When" I asked totally defeated.

"That my dear brother is for me to know and for you to find out on your own" she said and walked away. I was about to ask her who knows but she already saw it "everyone but Em" she called

"Everyone but Em what" I heard Bellas voice next to me.

"Nothing just a inside joke from before you were born" I lied smoothely.

She seemed to believe it "So was I good?" I couldnt help it I laughed. "Why are you laughing" she asked increduosly.

"Im sorry Bella but that was just a ridiculus question. You were wonderful" I told her. She smiled and hugged me. "Thankyou" i heard her mumble.

"Dont thank me Bella its the truth" I said truthfully.

It looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by Emmett coming over. "Come on Sweetie its time for the father daughter dance" he said grabbing Bella away from me.

She giggled and followed him. Smile by Uncle Cracker came on which I thought is kind of wierd for a father daughter dance. Then again it is Bellas and Emmetts song. They always sing to it when it comes on and dance to it to.

**Bpov**

I smiled when dad put me on his feet.

"you make me smile like the sun. Fall out of Bed. Sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night." Dad sang in a really bad voice.

I laughed "Daddy stop it"

he smiled "No Bella now sing with me you know you want to"

Then he started up again and I followed trying to keep in my giggles. "You make me dance like a fool forget how to breathe, Shine like gold. Buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. You make me smile"

When we were done I couldnt help the smile on my face. "I love you daddy"

"I love you to Baby girl" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

He let me off his feet and I went to find Edward again but was rudely stopped by none other than Tanya. I stifled a gag at her dress. It was so short that if she moved just right you could see her underwear. It was strapless and barely covered her boobs.

"Hello Tanya" I said politely like Carlisle and Esme taught me to be.

"Hello Becca" she repiled in a sneer.

"Bella" I corrected as nice as i could.

"Whatever" she said waving me off. "So you look cute" she said in a sicky sweet voice

"Thanks" I replied in a dull voice. Where is anyone when you need him.

"So wheres Eddie. It seems like whenever I get close to him he disapears" she said looking around.

"Ha wierd" I muttered sarcastic.

She glared at me. "Well Im going to go find someone other than you to talk to" I said quickly and walked the other way "Bye" I waved and hurried up my steps.

I walked by a closet and I could swear I heard something fall. I opened up the door and couldnt help but burst out laughing at the sight.

Edward was crammed in the closet with coats all over him and hats to. He growled but I didnt stop. I just kept pointing and laughing at him.

When he got everything back in place I stopped. "Why were you in there" I asked

"Tanya" he simply said and I nodded

"Yeah I had an encounter" I said as he walked out

He laughed "Ive been lucky enough to avoid them but I think eventually I will have to talk to her so Esme and Carlisle wont get mad"

I nodded "Yea I guess." I sighed "I just wish she wore a approproate dress"

Edward visibly shuddered "Yea me to. I dont enjoy seeing her ass every time she moves"

I laughed at that. Two is Better than one came on. "Wanna dance Bella" Edward asked holding out a hand to me. I nodded and he led me to the dancefloor.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he led our swaying to the music. I couldnt shake the feeling that this felt right. Me and him together.

He is my best friend. Must be the atmosphere thats making me feel different. Once were home I will feel like I always do and nothing will be different.

As the song was coming to an end I lifted my head off his shoulder and he turned me. "You look beautiful Bella" he said looking in my eyes.

I giggled "You already told me that earlier"

He smiled "Well its still true."

"thankyou" I whispered as the song ended.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by Tanya walking over. "Eddie" she squeeled and pushed me out of the way to hug him I stifled a laugh at his horrified look.

"tanya so good to see you" he said a little strained. I decided to walk off and let him get rid of her himself because truthfully I didnt feel like talking to ehr again.

I walked over to mom who was talking to people. I didnt say anything I just walked over and put my head on her shoulder. She smiled and put her arm around me while she continued to talk.

I could feel my eyelids drooping. Luckily Mom was talkign to vampires so they knew I was her daughter so this didnt seem wierd to them. "Its almost over Baby and you can go to bed" mom soothed as she rubbd my hair.

I nodded and yawned "wheres Edward

"Getting rid of the beast" I murmered and smiled. She laughed, I felt her turn her head and her laughing got harder. I guess he wasnt succeeding. "Is she wearing a towel"

I laughed to that "yes" I said through giggles.

I lifted my head and saw him reluctantly dancing with her or more like standing while she had her back turned and was looking like she was having a seizure.

"Baby are you sure you'll be ok with me and your dad leaving for awhile" mom asked

I nodded "yes mom Im not 3 go have fun"

"I know but Ill miss you" she said and kissed my cheek.

"Mom" I muttered embarrased. "Ill miss you to"

She hugged me "Be good"

I hugged her back "I will"

Then Alice announced it was time for the bride and groom to leave to go to the honeymoon. Mom and dad both gave me another hug and left. Afterwards Alice wrapped up the party. Everyone was happy to see Tanya leave.

"So did you have fun" I asked Edward sarcastically. We were now home and I was in my pink boxers and black tanktop and on my bed with my laptop in my lap playing solitaire.

"I did" he said and climbed in next to me.

I looked at him skeptically. "The whole night" he shuddered and I laughed "Thought so"

"Well up to that it was a good night. I even had an epiphany" he said as he leaned back "Jack on Queen"

I saw it to and did it "What did you have an epiphany about"

"Youll find out soon enough" he paused "Queen on king"

"I see it I see it" I muttered

"are you nervous about school" he asked me after a moment.

I put the last one on eachother and won the game "Yay I win. and yes I am"

"Dont be everyone will love you" he assured me.

I laughed "and if not I have a vampire family that can kill them"

He laughed to "yes you do"

I yawned and shut off my laptop. I put it on my nightstand. "well Im tired so if you dont mind. Im going to go to sleep"

He nodded as I got myself comfortable. He kissed my forehead "Love you Edward." I muttered as I was almost asleep.

"I love you Bella" he said back and I thought it was strange the way he said it but I was to tired to think about it. I just let unconsciousness take me.

One month later...First day of school.

I was woken up by my bed shaking. "BELLA BELLA WAKE UP ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOUR TRYING OUT FOR CHEERLEADING" Alice yelled shaking my bed. I groaned and looked at the clock. It said 5 and school wasnt till 8.

I knew there wasnt enough sunlight in my room. I thought it could be the rain at first but nope it the fact its so early the sun hasnt even woken up yet.

"Dont groan at me your parents are downstairs so go take your shower" she said and walked out.

I jumped out of bed. Mom and Dad are home! Theyve been gone for 3 and a half weeks. I ran downstairs and luckily didnt trip. I saw mom had her back turned and i didnt see dad at the moment. I ran up to her from behind and hugged her "Mommy" I squeeled.

I felt her laugh. I unwound my arms and let her turn around. We both gave eachother a bug hug. "Baby Ive missed you" she said and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you to" I said back gripping her.

"Daddy doesnt get a hug" I heard dad say from behind me. I let go of mom and ran to dad. "Daddy" I squeeled and jumped into his arms locking my arms around his neck. He was so tall that my feet didnt touch the ground so I just wrapped them around his waist. He laughed.

I knew I was acting like I was 3 but I love my mom and dad godamnit and I missed them.

"Bella SHOWER NOW" Alice yelled from up stairs. I groaned and got off of dad to take my shower. It didnt tale long I washed everywhere and shaved in the necessary spots. When I walked out I saw that my lucky grey skinny jeans were laying on my bed. I put on a bra and underwear and did my hair and make up that I am sure Alice would redo soon.

I put on a white camisole tanktop that showed a little stomach under the belly button and my and cropped shortsleeved purple zipup hoodie ontop of it that stopped a little under my boobs. It was cute. It was light purple and had white dots on it. I finally put on my skinny jeans but I couldnt button them. I mean I knew I was supposed to start soon and was bloating but come on.

I saw cool looking hightop sneakers that me being a white person shouldnt have but there just so cool **( Im not racist I swear). **They had grey stripes on them and everything.** (outfit on profile)**

I put them on and tried for the skinny jeans again but they still wouldnt button. I groaned and swung my door open in frustration. I hopped down everystep like a bunny trying to button it was I went. When I got to the bottom everyone was there trying not to laugh.

"Whats wrong Bella" Alice asked

"My jeans wont fit" I whined and fell to the ground continuing to button them while lifting my hip and sucking in.

"Calm down Bella its not a epidimic" Jasper said

I groaned again and let go of my jeans and covered my face with my hands "My thighs are an epidimic and there taking over the world" I whined

Everyone laughed. I let go of my face and started trying again. "Its not funny"

Alice walked over to me "Bella let the pro show you how its down"

I let go and breathed in and closed my eyes. "Done" she announced and I looked down to see they were buttoned and zipped.

"How did you do that" I said getting up

"A good magician never reveals her tricks" she said dragging me upstairs "Now to redo your hair and makeup"

Yep saw that coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Bpov**

Alice redid my hair and makeup. Now my hair is now flowing down my back in soft curls and my makeup is light and highlights my eyes. I walked down stairs and smelled breakfast.

I went in the kitchen and immediately inhaled it all.

"Damn did you taste any of it" Jasper asked as I was downing it with coffee. I nodded

"What made you so hungry" Dad asked

"When am I not hungry" I asked raising my eyebrow. Its true. I am ALWAYS hungry. I don't know how I'm not obese.

"True" he said back.

"She _is_ your daughter Emmett" Esme said causing everyone to laugh.

I wiped my mouth and went upstairs to get my bracelet Edward gave me for luck. I walked back down and saw everyone was ready to go. "Were all goin in the jeep" Dad announced.

"But I wanna go in mom's M3" I complained.

Mom came up to me "I know baby me to but we cant draw attention to ourselves"

"Fine" I huffed and walked outside with everyone.

We all got in the jeep and of coarse I got the backseat. "When will you all let me drive" I asked

"When you get your learners" Edward told me.

I stuck my toungue out "since when does this family follow the law"

Dad put on the radio and Everywhere I go by hollywood undead came on. To put it lighty it isnt a very nice song.

I laughed "Bella stop messing with my radio" dad said changing the station.

"Aww I like that song" I whined

"Bella you shouldnt be listening to that kind of music" Mom scolded

I pouted "but its funny" She gave me a stern look and I gave up.

After a minute of driving I decided to ask another question "Hey mom can I pierce my belly button"

Moms eyes bulged out and so did dads. He swerved the car and barely missed the truck passing. "What"

"I want to pierce my belly button. I mean I already have my ears pierced what could it hurt" I pressed. Truth is I really did want it pierced.I lifted up my shirt to show my belly button "I mean in can go right here" I pointed to it.

"No" Dad said as a finality

"Mom" I whined

"Bella Im not sure your only 15 and it will hurt. Plus with your sports it could easily get ripped" Mom tried to say

"Alice" I tried

"I dont see anything wrong with her getting her belly button pierced. I mean I would if my skin wasnt stone" she said winking at me.

I LOVE HER. She is the best sister ever. Mom looked conflicted "Well if you think its a good idea. Im not sure" she turned "Edward what do you think"

I laughed when his jaw dropped "Oh no Im not saying anything"

"Why not just agree with me "I said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world

He glared at me "Im not getting in the middle" he said and looked ahead.

I was about to press my argument but was interrupted by dad "WERE HERE" he announced and slid into a parking spot.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car with my family. I wasnt shocked to see all eyes were on us. Jasper and Dad went next to mom and Alice in a protective nature. Like there mine get the fuck away. I was surprised when Edward wrapped his arms around my waste and glared at everyone. I giggled silently.

We all walked to the office and on the way I got whistled at which surprised me. Dad gave the guy a death glare and wierd enough Edward did to. He was acting wierd lately.

When we got in the office the ladys eyes immediately widened. "Welcome to Forks High you must be the Cullens and the Hales" she said shaky

We nodded. She got out some papers that I guess was our schedules. I took mine and saw I had 1. Honors Spanish 2 2. Music 3. Honors English 10 4. Honors Biology 5. Ap world History 6. Drivers Ed 7. Honors Algebra 2 **(A/N this is totally my actual schedule except period 2 I have yearbook she has music)**

I groaned at the fact I had Spanish first. I mean I can barely understand English this early in the morning let alone Spanish. Everyone compared their scedules and since I was advanced in math I had it with Dad Mom and Jasper. Everything else I split with Alice and Edward except History.

I was about to walk out when I noticed the lady who I noticed name is Mrs. Cope thanks to her nametag was staring at Edward. Edward seemed uncomfortable. I stifled a laugh.

When we walked in We all started laughing at Edwards terrified face. He glared at us. "Are we going to keep laughing about that lady daydreaming of tying me up and.." he couldnt even finish before he shuddered. "Lets just get to class"

I had Spanish with Edward because Alice took french. We walked there together and sat in the back. Since it was the first day of school we didnt have to introduce ourselves.

"Hola" the teacher said. "Como Estas"

"Hola Senora Kosut" we all said to her.

"Ok class since this is a honors spanish 2 class I will rarely talk English to you. If you dont know what Im saying its ok just look around and you can usualy find out what I just said" she said with a smile and went to the board to write todays schedule.

I looked at Edward "Your fluent in Spanish right" I whispered

He nodded

"Well yea Im gonna be lookin at you most of the time because I suck at Spanish" I said and he smiled.

After writing the schedule she went off talking jibberish. I groaned. Are you serious? Its the first day.

I turned to Edward to translate. He took out a piece of paper and just as quick as she was talking his hand was writing it in English. I smiled. THANK GOD! He is great.

The bella rang soon. I walked to Music which Edward was in to. We sat down and basically the entire class was the teacher explaining all the instruments and how to use them. Luckily most of the class was guys so not everyone was ogling Edward. I didnt like it though when I saw Edwards face so tense.

I guess the girls were thinking explicit thoughts about him even though there wasnt that many. I dont know why but It bothered me. I hate it when girls throw themselves at him. Hes mine.

I mean no hes not. He is my friend thats it nothing more.

Its strange but that kind of makes me sad. I cant be getting a crush on my bestfriend. He will never see me that way.

The bell rang breaking me from my thoughts. I walked to English which I had with Alice while Edward had something I dont know. "How was fashion designing" I asked her as we sat down.

She gushed on and on about it saying how she made me a beautiful homecoming dress. I rolled my eyes. She literally talked about it the entire class. The teacher didnt even notice though which is kind of funny.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. I walked ot the cafeteria with Alice and met up with everyone else there. I saw that they already had my food on the table. "So any news about the piercing'

"Its up to Edward" mom said. I groaned.

I looked at him "Maybe" he finally said. and I nodded. Fair enough.

I ate my lunch and started conversations with my family. "Hey Babe want to make out with me" I heard a guys voice say and then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It didnt take long for dad to react. He stood up so quickly in his chair it fell. "You wanna keep that hand" he snarled.

The boys face turned pale and he lifted his hand off of me. "Dont ever touch her or talk to her like that ever again or it will be the last thing you ever do and that is a threat" dad hissed the boy scurried off "AND THAT GOS FOR EVERY GUY IN THIS SCHOOL" he announced and sat back down.

"dad" I groaned "that was so embarrasing"

"Sorry sweetie but it was necessary. I saw how every guy was looking at you" he said with a satisfactory smile.

"But they look at mom and Alice the same way and every girl does with Jasper, Edward and you" I defended.

"Well when your a vampire I will let you have a say" he pasused for a moment as to think about something "actually no I wont I will always scare away boys"

I glared at him and crossed my arms."What if I actually like one" I challenged

Dad scoffed "None of these boys are good enough for you"

I huffed in defeat. He had a answer for everything. I looked to my side and saw Edwards face was hard as stone and his eyes were a cross between anger. And Pain?

"Edward are you ok" I asked

he looked at me and gave me a smile but it didnt reach his eyes. "Of coarse Bella why wouldnt I be"

I let it go and started eating my food. Im a little nervous because I dont have history with anyone so I wil be by myself.

**Edpov**

How could she say she likes someone! All the boys are getting on my nerves thinking about Bella that way. THey have to be the most immature and vougur thoughts in the world.

_"Edward Chill out she doesnt actually like anyone she is just saying it because shes annoyed with Emmett" _Jasper said in his mind

I relaxed. That had been bothering me. I have to remember that even though shes mature for her age she is still a teenager. Bella finished her lunch and looked up. I could tell by the glint in her eye she was up to something.

"Im just going to go get something to drink" She said and got up.

Rosalie was the first to speak up "Bella dont get soda"

Bella sighed "Why not just one" she whined. I smiled at how innocent she looked.

"Just one" Rosalie said but I could read in her thoughts she wasnt so sure. She doesnt like it when Bella does unhealthy things.

Bella smiled and walked in the line. There was only one soda left and I left when she just snatched it away so quickly noone had a chance to react. "Thats my girl" Emmett said proud.

_"Soon the be Edwards girl to"_ Alice added in her head and winked at me. This made me smile like a fool. Bella came back and sat by me opening her soda and taking a big gulp.

"Isabella slow down" Rosalie said sternly. Bella gave a sheepish smile and took another sip but this one was smaller.

I wasnt shocked at all when Bella burped. Lets just say she isnt shy around us at all she'll burp all the time.

"Blue" Bella called out after she burped not embarrased at all.

"Green" Emmett called.

"Red" Rosalie said rolling her eyes "this game is so immature"

"Pink" Alice said

"Brown" Jasper said after

Everyone looked at me and thats when I realized I didnt say a color which means Im the one that has to do the sex noise. You see thats the game whenever someone burps you call out a color as fast as you can and whoever is last has to do a sex noise. Its not as bad as padiddle with that if you see a car with a broken headlight you yell paddiddle and hit the roof of your car and whoever is last has to take of a piece of clothing.

"Edward" they all called accusingly even Ms. This game is so immature was looking at me expectantly.

I did a quit moan that barely counted.

"Aww thats not a good one" Bella complained "you have to get into it"

I rolled my eyes and muttered a whatever "Bella, Edward cant do it because hes a virgin" Emmett said making fun of me.

"But I am to" Bella said to him like its nothing to be ashamed of

Emmett looked at her "And you will be till your 200 years old"

"two hundred" Bella said increduously

"Yep" Emmett said popping the 'p'

The bell rang before she could further argue. The rest of the day went by fast. Bella tried out for cheerleading and made it. She says shes in a pep rally next Friday so we all have to go.

I just hope I can control myself while shes in that cheerleading costume.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND NEXT UP IS THE PEPRALLY AND MAYBE SOFTBALL. I HAVE SOME FUN THINGS IN MY HEAD TO WRITE AND LITTLE INCIDENTS BTWEEN HER AND EDWARD. THEY WILL GET TOGETHER SOON AND THE WOLF PACK MIGHT MAKE A APPEARANCE TO BUT NO BELLA AND JAKE. I LIKE THEM BETTER AS FRIENDS AND I DONT WANT TO RIGHT A LOVE TRIANGLE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Bpov**

The peprally is tomorrow and because I joined the team late I had to learn all the dance moves really quick. Everyone is hunting and will be back soon so i am going to practice some more.

I put on the music which is just alot of songs missed together and started dancing. Luckily the house is big so I am able to do the cartwheels and flips without running into something.

When I was done I heard clapping at the door. I turned and saw my family there. I smiled still breathing heavy and sweating. "Hi guys"

"Is that what you are going to do at the peprally" dad asked and I nodded. I went to the table and grabbed a bottle of water a gulped it. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me.

"Edward are you ok" I asked. He blinked a couple times and nodded.

"Well Im going to go work out a little." I told everyone we had our own home gym so the guys could work out. I know t didnt do anything for them but it was something manly they could do and I use it for cheering and softball.

"I'll meet up with you in there in a couple minutes" Dad called. I made a motion to say I heard him and went to the gym.

**Edpov**

I coudnt help myself but stare at Bella because she was just wearing a sportsbra and shorts. I dont even think she realized what she looked like.

"Edward are you ok man I mean that is twice you are caught staring into la la land when Bella is talking to you" Emmett said to me. Luckily I could read in his thoughts that he was still clueless to the whole mate thing.

"Yeah just thinking about stuff" I covered

"About what" he asked getting suspicious.

"We should get Bella a puppy" Alice blurted out trying to save me. He turned to her with a 'are you dumb' look. "yea I mean she deserves something like that dont you think I mean every kid needs a story about having a animal to tell"

"I guess your right" Emmett agreed but I could read in his thoughts he is still suspicious. Hes not as dumb as he seems sometimes. "any one else wanna join me and Bella in a little work out session."

"I'll go" I offered.

"me to" Jasper added.

"Yea you guys do that and we will get this puppy thing figued out." Alice said we nodded and went to the gym only to find Bella sprinting on the treadmill.

"Woah there baby girl slow down" Emmett said. Bella looked at him and put headphones in her ears.

"Im fine dad" she said breathlessly and kept running putting her music up.

We just watched her to see how long she would last. After five minutes we gave up. Emmett got on the treadmill next to her and did the same thing. I went on the other side and copied them. Jasper went to the otherside of me.

W went higher than Bella just to show off we even held a conversation because we dont have to conserve our breaths. Bella slowed the treadmill and got off glaring at us "You guys are cruel" she glared and went to an eliptical.

We laughed._ "Man you should feel the annoyance coming off of her right now its hilarious" _Jasper thought

We got off the treadmills and started lifting weights even though it did nothing.

After about 30 minutes of working out Bella decided to quite. "im going to take a shower now" she told us and walked out. We followed her because we truthfully had nothing better to do.

We sat on the couches and chairs just watching tv.

We all smiled when we heard music come on from the bathroom. Bella likes to listen to music when she takes a shower. She was singing Do I by Luke Bryan but we could all hear her voice clearly.

"She has just a great voice" Esme gushed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. When the song finished she was quiet for awhile. Eventually the shower shut off and we heard her shuffling around. She eventually decended downstairs in a tanktop and girl boxers for bed.

"I am tired" she yawned sitting by me

"then go to bed" Rosalie said sitting on her other side.

Bella yawned again "No I havnt seen any of u all day and I missed you all"

"by the looks of it you'll fall asleep in a minute anyway" jasper butted in

She stuck her tongue out at him and curled up on Rosalie. Rosalie put her arms around her and pulled her to her lap. Its kind of funny since Bella only looks like three years younger than Rosalie.

"BELLA WHY IS THEIR CHOCOLATE ICECREAM ALL OVER MY KITCHEN" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

Bellas eyes widened as everyone looked at her. "Uhh I attempted and failed at making a chocolate milkshake" she answered

I couldnt help it I laughed and so did everyone else even Esme.

When we were done Esme looked at Bella pointedly. "I'll go clean it up" Bella sighed

"Good girl" Esme complimented handing her a rag.

"I'll help" I offered and went in the kitchen. Bella was wiping the counter. I held back a laugh at the sight of the kitchen. There was chocalate everywhere. I dont know how none of us smelled it.

"Need help" I asked making her jump and fall backwards. I ran over and caught her before she fell. I couldnt help but notice how close our faces were. If I were to just lean down a centimeter our lips would touch. I could feel her breath on my face.

As much as I wanted to kiss her I know this was not the right time. In Alices vision Bella looked older. I sat her back upright and to my astonishment she smack me upside the head with her rag.

Did she want me to kiss her?

"thats for making me fall douchebag" She explained and started cleaning again. "And yes I would love some help. Will you please get the ceiling?" she asked pointing up.

I couldnt help the chuckle that slipped when I saw it. The ceiling was worse than the floor. "Stop laughing and just help please"

I nodded and grabbed a rag and started "How did this happen anyway"

"Umm..I wasnt paying attention and forgot to put on the lid to the blender" she told me

"Well why didnt you clean it up sooner" I asked

"truthfuly I dont thin I was really awake when I did it so I jusy forgot about it" she explained and started on the floor. I finished with the ceiling and helped her with the floor.

We were done after about twenty minutes. "thankyou" she said hugging me. "Im going to bed now"

She walked in the living room and said goodnight. She looked at me pointedly "I'll be up in a little while" She nodded and went up the stairs and in her room.

"Hey man can I talk to you for a minute" Emmett asked. I nodded and walked over to him. "I dont know if you and Bela should be in the same bed anymore I mean shes almost sixteen now"

I looked at him shocked "its not like we do anything" I said. Its sounded like I was complaining to my dad whether or not to hang out with my girlfriend.

"Emmett come on Edwards a prude youve said it multiple times yourself" Rosalie helped in her own way.

Emmett looked like he agreed. "Ok thats true"

I rolled my eyes and made my way up to her room. She looked like she already fell asleep. I slipped in next to her and she moved closer and snguggled into my side.

"Night Edward" she whispered.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered back. "I love you" I added to low for even vampire ears.

**Bpov**

I woke up with Alice bouncing on my bed. "Alice stop" I groaned. "wake up wake up" she sang over and over. I rolled out of the bed. "Im up" I said walked in the bathroom.

I saw my hair and makeup were already down. I brushed my teeth and walked in my room to a very smug looking Alice. "I like making you over better when your asleep. you dont complain as much."

I glared. Truth is I was happy I didnt have to endure the torture. She straightened my hair and pinned my bangs back and made my make up look smokey.

"heres your uniform" she said throwing it at me. I caight it and changed in it quickly. it was like any other unform. Short skirt and shirt that didnt evn cover all the stomach.

I walked downstairs and saw that everyone was dressed in school colors. Seniors were black. Juniors are green. Sophomores are white and Freshman are gold. I laughed when Is aw Alice in white pants and a white halter top even her eyeshadow and lipstick were white with wite streaks in her hair. Edward just had on a white shirt and a white headband. His jeans had some white splattered on him.

Dad went all out with a green shirt, hoodie, shoes and some green on his pants with a green headband. Mom had on a green skirt and green shirt with her eyeshadow green and some greenstripes in her hair. Jasper looked like Edward just green not white.

"Wow" I said as I saw them all.

"alice' they all said at the same time except dad.

"Not me I did this masterpiece all by myself" dad announced striking a pose.

"thankgod noone knows were actaully blood related" I muttered.

"Hey" he protested

"I love you daddy" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"you better" he said "now lets go I wanna see all those fags faces when the Cullens have the most school spirit"

We all went in the jeep and when we got to school I was called out to the cafeteria for a meeting. Apparently the cheerleaders cant talk until the peprally unless a teacher says so.

The day for me went by quick because I got to leave right after lunch to get ready.

**Edpov**

The band was going around the school. They announced that we could leave for the gym and I immediately spotted Bella doing tricks and being thrown in thw air. "Relax Edward shes not going to fall" Alice told me.

She then showed me a vision of me running and standing under her to make sure she doesnt fall. I smiled sheepishly. The basketball came out and started doing tricks and dunking it. Everyone cheered.

"OK time to here you school pride" the man on the mic said.

The cheerleaders got in a formation an Bella was being held up. She had a megaphone while other cheerleaders were under her and making letters with there pom poms.

Hey walked over to the freshman "Freshman Freshman whats our cry" Bella said and the freshman yelled back "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y"

They walked over to the sophomores and me and Alice smirked at eachother. "Sophomore Sophomore whats our cry" she said and me and Alice yelled back as loud as we could "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y"

I saw Bella smiled then they made it to the Junior where Emmett was anxious to being able to yell."Juniors Juniors what our cry" Bella said and sounded hestitant to me because I was expecting it. Emmett Rosalie and Jasper were loud as hell "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y" I saw Bella blush. she then went to the seniors.

"Seniors Seniors whats our cry" she said and they yelled back "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y" It wasnt nearly as loud as the Juniors but they still one because there seniors. "BULLSHIT" Emmett boomed. Bella hid her head.

THe cheerleaders did there routine and Bella was great. The steppers came out and did there thing the teachers even did something. I laughed when Bella got to smash a pie in a teachers face.

It ended just before school was over and we all came back home.

"Did you have to be the loudest one" Bella asked Emmett.

"Yes" he said simply. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change. She came back down in sweatpants and a tanktop.

"Bella we have a surprise for you" Esme said and Bella looked at her.

"Really" she asked. We all nodded and them Esme held out a puppy.

**Bpov**

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU" I screamed and grabbed the puppy. It wasnt a purebread obviously but I dont care Im happy we saved a dog from being put to sleep.

It had one green eye one brown and its fur was brown and red with some black. It looked my face . It was so adorable. "whats the name" dad asked.I shrugged "how bout bear" she suggested. I laughed he would say that but it works I mean he does look like a bear. "ok bear it is" I agreed.

I went outside to play with my puppy. I love my family!

**REVIEW ( that is actually how peprallys go at my school)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Bpov**

My puppy is so cute. I am taking him for a walk right now in the woods. He likes to run but he always comes back he is very smart. Suddenly he took off and after a few minutes he ddint return like he usually did. "Bear" I called because I was getting a little worried.

Nothing happened so I started to run in that direction. He probably got stuck in a bush or something. "BEAR" I tried again. I heard barking as my response. At least that means he is ok. His barks actually came out like he is mad ir trying to worn someone off. It wasnt that very threatening coming from a puppy but it was all he could do.

I finally caught up to him and saw he had stopped at the river. He was looking across it while he was growling and barking. "Bear? Whats wrong?" I asked. I looked across the river and saw that there was none there. "Your a freak you know that right" I laughed and started to pull him but he growled again but this time I heard ruffling in the bushes. I froze and looked back.

I leaned over to try and get a better look. I giggle to myself when a kitten came out of the bushes. No wonder Bear was having a fit. "Hi kitty" I said to it. Out of nowhere a girl around my age ran up to the cat and picked it up.

"There you are" she cooed at it.

"Oh Hi" I called across the river.

The girl looked at me . "Hi! What are you doing?"

"Walking my puppy. And you?" I asked back.

"Looking for my kitten." she answered. "Whats your name?"

"Bella. Whats yours?"

"Sydney" she said and started to walk off.

"WAIT!" I called and ran up tot he edge of the river. I barely balanced myself so I didnt fall in. She turned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Do you want to hang out my family left for the day so I am kind of lonely" I admitted.

She smiled. "Can I bring Lily" she asked gesturing to her kitten. I nodded. "Great." she walked a little farther down the river where some rocks were. She crossed them so gracefully I would say she wasnt human.

When she got to my side. I smiled at her and led her to my house. Bear ran ahead. He was really acting wierd today. When we got in the house she just gawked at it. I laughed. "I know my family goes all out when it comes to where we live."

Bear was already at the door whining to get in. I walked up and unlocked it. He almost knocked me over running inside. Sydney came in after me. "you can let Lily loose if you want to" I said and she nodded and put her down. She ran to the couch and lied down on it. She must of been tired. "Hungry" I asked and she shook her head. I went to the kitchen and poored Bear some food.

He immediately startd chowing down I mean I could literally hear him inhaling it. "God Bear did you taste any of it" I asked when he finished. I went back to the living room and saw Sydenly sitting on the couch just staring at her cat. "So how old are you" I asked casually

"Im sixteen" she told me.

"where do you live"

"In a small cabin with my dad across the river not long from where I we met"

I nodded. We continued to talk and eventually the conversation went to girl things like hobbies and what celebrity was hottest. I found it wierd though she kept on saying the old guys who havnt been hot for awhile now. I mean there good looking for older guys but I thought she would say Zac Efron or someone like that.

When it got later she had to go. She picked up her kitten. I held the door open for her so she wouldnt have to move to much with the kitten still sleeping in her arms. When she left Bear came out of nowhere and started acting like himself again.

"what was arong with you" I asked him. He just kept waggin his tail. "Wanna watch me beat my dads record on guitar hero?" he barked. I laughed "thats a yes"

I went and put it on hot for a teacher on expert. If I can get one hundred percent on this I will pass him. It was hard I will admit but I did it. I was just putting my name in when they all walked in the door. "Hey baby how was your-" dad started to say but stopped when he saw what I was doing. "What are you doing" he asked shocked.

"Winning" I said in a sing song voice which made everyone laugh.

"How" he asked increduously.

"I got one hundred on hot for a teacher" I said non chalantly and clicked enter so my name would be submitted.

"What! Your fifteen and Im and eighty year old vampire how do you keep beating me?" he asked to noone in particular.

I shrugged. "Im just that good"

Then I heard a voice I really could go my whole life and never hear again I wouldnt mind. "Why are you obsessing over a stupid little" Tanys started to say by Im guessing someone cut her off with a glare. "game" she finished.

I turned toward her. "Why are you here" I asked as I turned off the game and kneeled on the couch resting my arms on the back to face her. i laughed when Bear mimicked my movements with his tail down. He didnt look like he liked her.

"Im here to mend the my friendship with this family" she said cockily. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Bear jumped on my shoulder and pushed me on the couch. I squeaked in surprise. "Oh you got a dog" Tanya said and I could here the disgust in her voice. "Well I mean if she needs a friend"

I got up and glared at her. I wanted to say so many things but instead I just got up and went up to my room. I blasted my sterio and hooked my ipod on it. A little less sixteen candles a little more touch me came on by Fall out boy.

Bear ran up to my bed and lied down. I went to my desk and pulled out my laptop. I just grabbed it and went to my bed. I propped myself up on the pillows awhile bear lied down on my feet. I just played online poker to pass the time.

It was a Friday night so There is no school tomorrow. I am a little sad at the fact Edward wont be in my room tonight because Tanya is here. After about an hour I just decided to go to bed.

Everyone is just letting me cool off. I eventually fell asleep with Bear cuddled up on my side.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my room. I looked at the clock and it said it was nine thirty. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I was about to walk in the kitchen when Alice stopped me. "Bella Dont go in there" She told me.

"No Alice I want a poptart" I argued and walked in. What I saw made my apetite disapear. Tanya and Edward were kissing. "thats nasty" I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I dont know why but it feels like someone just sat on my heart. I cant let it show though. I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar. I need fresh air to clear my head.

"Im going to go for a walk and see Sydney" I said. Mom looked at me wierd.

"whos Sydney" she asked.

"Oh just some girl I met yesterday. Im surprised you did smell her scent in ehre she stayed for like three hours" I told her and she looked at me skeptically. "I'll be home for dinner" I said and she kissed me on the forehead.

As I was about to walk out someone grabbed my arm. "Bella its not what you think" Edward said. I looked at him. Why does he care what I think?

"No its fine. You and Tanya can just get back to-" I couldnt even finish it was so nauseating.

I just walked out the door and into the woods with Bear on my trail. I finally got to a secluded area on the other part of the river and started strumming a few chords while Bear just lied down next to me. "whats in my head Bear?" I asked. "why do I feel like my heart just got broken" I whispered and kept playing.

**EDpov**

I fucked up big time. Why did Tanya have to choose at that moment to finally get up the courage to kiss me. It had to be the most repulsive thing I ever experienced.

Bella just acted like she was fine but I can see it in her eyes she wasnt. "Edward she'll be fine just give her some time and then go after her to explain" Alice assured me. I nodded and walked back in the kitchen.

Tanya was still in there. "Tanya go home" I said and she gawked at me.

"But your my Eddie" she whined.

"NO!" I said forcefully. "I am not your Eddie I hate that name almost as much as I hate you. Get it through your head I dont Love you and I will never love you. Fine Someone else" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"Fine" she huffed. "You'll regret this Edward Cullen" she said and left.

"Dont count on it" I muttered.

After about an hour I decided to go talk to Bella. I followed her scent to the other side of the river.

I hid behind a tree. "Do you wanna hear a song" she asked Bear. The dog barked. SHe got a guitar pick out of her pocket.

She started playing a song that Im sure she wrote.

_Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side_  
_Somewhere there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky_  
_So fly yourself, above the clouds_  
_Live your life, where you are now_

_In the darkness round the sun_  
_Theres light behind your eyes_  
_When you've lost the will to run_  
_You can feel it start to shine_  
_When the rain falls down so hard_  
_And you dont know where to start  
__drowning in the sun_

_Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love_  
_And you think you've found the answer to all of this_  
_So hang on_  
_Sometimes we miss_  
_I'll be your perfect kiss_

_In the darkness round the sun_  
_Theres light behind your eyes_  
_When you've lost the will to run_  
_You can feel it start to shine_  
_When the rain falls down so hard_  
_And you dont know where to start_  
_drowning in the sun_

_drowning in the sun _

I was beyond speechless. She smiled at the end. I decided to make myself known. I walked out from behind the true. "that was really good" I said truthfully. She jumped slightly.

"Dont scare me like that" she said. I could hear her heart beating faster.

"Listen Bella what you saw was not what you think. Tanya through herself at me. I have no feelings for her and I just kicked her out" I said quickly so she couldnt interrupt.

I waited for her response. She looked at me for a few seconds before a smile lit up her face and she threw herself in my arms. "I knew you wouldnt betray me like that and go to the darkside" she said and I laughed at her analogy.

She puled back and looked at me and I dont knwo how it happened but ehr lips brushed mine. She pulled away before I think it could be considered a real kiss.

"are you coming home" I asked trying to change the subject.

She shook her head. "No Im going to look for Sydney" SHe told me. I nodded Rosalie has already told me Bella met a new friend.

I ran off toward home and couldnt help the smile on my face. I just went to my piano and continued the piece I had put off for so long. Wondering how long the tingling in my lips would last.

**Bpov**

What the hell happened? I almost just kissed Edward. My best friend and brother. I cant be falling for him.

I heard ruffling so I turned and saw Lily. I went to pick her up but my hands just went right thoguth. I tried again and the same thing happened. Sydeny came up and picked her up.

I went up to sydney and tried to touch her hand but it went right through. "your not alive" I whispered.

SHe shook her head. "I thought you knew" I looked at her confused. "because you can see me" she added obviously seeing my confusion.

I thought this was over. I guess the clues added up. She never touched anything and she talked like the past was the present "what happened" I asked.

"I"ll show you" she said and led me farther in the forest. We came up to a burnt cabin. "I went out one night to find Lily. My daddy passed out on the couch from drninking to much and forgot that the oven was on"

Her voice started to blend with my surroundings. Suddenly it looked like it was night time. I looked at the cabing and it was on fire. I looked over and saw Sydney holding Lily. "DADDY" she screamed and ran in the house.

"the house exploded and we all died" it sounded like he wind said it. The house did as she said and I flew back twenty feet. I could feel the heat from the flames. I looked up and saw Sydney with her body burnt and bloody. She fell to the ground and the flames covered her.

I came back and everything looked normal again. "I am so sorry"

she shrugged "cant change the past. At least now I have a friend"

I nodded. I will be her friend. "i have to go home I'll see you tomorrow"

she nodded and I left. I started to run when she was out of sight. Bear was on my heels. When I got in I went straight to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I had to get the feeling of the flames off my skin.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"I'll be out in a minute" I called back. I dried off my face and walked downstairs and cuddled on dad.

I couldnt get the image of the fire and Sydney out of my head. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Bella" Dad asked concerned. That did it I just started crying into his side.

"It was horrible. SHe died in the fire" I sobbed.

"who" Edward asked.

"Sydney" I answered.

"When" mom asked.

I shrugged "I dont know she didnt tell me" they all looked at me confused " Sydney is a ghost"

"Bella I thought that was over" Jasper asked.

"Me to" I sighed "what if he finds me?"

They all stuffened. "He wont. We'll keep you safe" Alice assured.

I nodded. The rest of the day went smoothely. The almost kiss and Sydney was not discussed any further. I ate dinner and went to bed. Tonight I had Edward and Bear to help me feel safe.

**REVIEW**


End file.
